


Krattcest oneshots!

by MizukiChilton (orphan_account)



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 45
Words: 36,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MizukiChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book will contain many oneshots of Krattcest (Chris Kratt x Martin Kratt) works I have made. Ignore the spelling/ grammar errors!</p><p>(just to make it clear I do not condone incest or homosexuality, I have no problem with homosexuality although. This FIC is for people who requested it, meaning I DO NOT ENJOY THIS.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A week camping with Martin, how exciting. I haven't been camping with my brother alone in ages. 

"Chris?" He mumbled while stopping the createrra fast. My head smacked into the dashboard and I went back into my seat.

"Ow!" I said while rubbing my head.

"Are you okay?! Why weren't you paying attention?" He said while pulling to the side of the dirt terrain.

"I'm alright bro," I said while still rubbing my head. Martin proceeded to drive on the terrain. "Don't you just love the view!" He said while smiling.

"Yeah bro! Any word from Aviva?" I asked.

"She hasn't called yet, surprisingly, we where supposed to test out new creature power suits." He said while lifting an eyebrow.

"Really? That's too bad bro," I replied while laying back and putting my feet up against the dashboard. 

I looked up in the rear view mirror and noticed him staring at me. 

"Sup bro?" 

"Your forehead is red, you must've hit your head to hard. When we reach are location I'll take a look," he said while smiling.

"Alright, so what kind of creature power suit is Aviva thinking of?" I asked. 

"Hm, I haven't though to....Look!" He said while stopping the car fast again.

"What is it?" I said while gazing around.

"Deer, how exciting!" He said while removing his seat belt and leaning out of the createrra. "I'll be right back," he opened the door and hoped out then.

"Hey wait bro," I said while jumping out of the createrra.

"Shhh," he said while motioning his finger to his lips. I followed behind and squatted next to him. "Amazing isn't he?" He said while standing back up.

I stood up and the deer scattered everywhere. "Ah," I said while jumping back in fright.

"What? They're just deer they won't come for you unless you're a big threat. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," I replied. I totally forgot, I must've hit my head to hard.

"Let's head back," Martin ran back to the createrra and got inside. I followed in his tracks. "We should be near the location." Martin started the Createrra up and put his seat belt on. 

"Ride on bro?" I laughed, he nodded in agreement. Martin began to drive back onto the dirt terrain. An hour and a half later, we approached a path of trees blocking out the sunlight. 

"Hey Chris," whispered Martin while stopping the car. 

"Yeah bro?" I faced Martin and he looked confused.

"I think we're lost! Dial Aviva Chris."

"You're hopeless Martin," I mumbled. He let out a laugh, I took out my watch and noticed no signal. "There's no signal, weird. Hey Martin, looks like we'll have to drive back to an area with signal."

"We won't have time for that, let's just find a spot to camp and we'll see what we can do tomorrow or tonight." I nodded in agreement. Martin continued to drive the createrra till we found a desirable location to stay.

"Any luck trying to get a signal?" Martin said while yawning. The sun snuggled behind the tree, making it rather darker than before. 

"No, how about yours? We never did check if yours works, we never checked yet." I grabbed Martin's hand to check and it said in bold words NO SIGNAL.

"No luck, let's wait like I said okay? It might be interesting without signal for awhile." He smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied while yawning. "Let's not set the tents up today." 

"Wha? Bro that's what we came here for?! We haven't gone on a family camping trip alone in along time! This isnt considered camping bro, let's go hike or something." I said angrily.

"Wha? The suns going down already, besides I'm tried from driving. Let's just set the tent up tomorrow and stay an extra day." 

"We can't stay an extra day, we have to wake up early and find more animal powers for are creature suits Martin!" I pouted. He crinkled his eyebrows.

"Well Aviva and the others will just have to wait an extra day," he replied while lifting his eyebrow at me. 

"Fine whatever bro, I'm not taking the blame this time.." I mumbled angrily.

"Of course," he leaned his head closer, bumping both are heads together. "Little brother," he said while his blue eyes stared into my brown eyes. 

"Yeah, anyways. How're we supposed to sleep?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. And looked away. 

"You should already know how to deal with this Chris, haha. We are nature show host anyways." 

"Yeah.. But I don't like the idea of sleeping in the Createrra. What if I get cold?"

"We brought blankets remember? Well only one but if you're still feeling cold I can try something to help you out little bro." He gave a smug laugh.

"What?" I asked, he looked at me and let out another laugh.

"Just wait and see." He lifted an eyebrow and grinned. 

"Okay?" I replied confused. He laid back in his seat and yawned once again. 

"Let's get some rest, we'll need it..." Martin leaned back and rested his eyes. His breathing eventually became lighter, he was asleep.

I bent over and grabbed a blanket from the back and put it over me. Freaking dumb of a brother, that's what he is. I felt something tug at the blanket so I turned my head slightly around.

"Martin?" I asked, I felt Martin press his nose on my back.

"Hm?" He mumbled causing a ticklish vibration on my back. I let out a laugh and elbowed him on the stomach. "Ow, geez." 

"Hey it's not my fault bro, you know I'm ticklish." He laughed then pulled the blanket back, leaving me with nothing. "HEY!" I yelled. 

I grabbed hold of the dark brown blanket and tugged it towards me. Martin let out a snicker. "Why?"

"Because I'm cold!" I shouted back, he laughed again.

"Say please," he said while yanking the blanket back. I shook my head and got up off my sheet.

"I said give it!" I grabbed onto his hands and pulled. 

Suddenly I fell back and weight was applied to my body.

"Martin..." I said while looking up to my brothers face half cast in a shadow. His big hands griping tight on my wrist, holding them in place. "Stop joking around! Get off bro!" I said angrily.

"Say please, I won't let you go until you stop being rude lil bro." He snickered.

"Please get off, I just want to sleep. And I'm cold geez."

"How about I warm you up? Body heat is usually the best kind of warmth," he said firmly grabbing my wrist with one of his hands and working his hand to my stomach.

"What? Bro I'm serious, what're you doing anyways?" I mumbled. He looked up at me and made an angry face.

"I'm going to warm you up," he said while grinning. What the heck does he mean? Martins hand made its way to my pelvis and slid down into my pants. 

"Martin? We're brothers for Christ sake!" I complained, he ignored my plead and grab a hold of my Thing and stroked it to life. His grip tightened on my hands as he moved his head to my lower area and slipped it into his hot mouth.

"Martin!" I gasped. He looked up and let my Thing fall out from his mouth, followed with a string of saliva. He then grinned. "Sup bro?" He slid my thing back into his mouth and continued to devour me. His tongue slipped onto the slit and bobbed his head back down, causing Chris to moan in orgasm.

"That was quick Chris, this isn't your first time getting this kind of special treatment is it?" He laughed wiping his mouth. I began to tear up. "What's wrong? Don't cry, come on.." He released my hands and embraced me while stroking my hair.

"Come on Chris," Martin whispered while lifting my face up. He landed a kiss onto my lips and pulled away looking into my eyes. He repeated it again, but this time sliding his tongue inside. I pulled back with a gasp.

"Martin!" I yelled while trying to push him off. Martin held me down and unbuckled his cami shorts, letting out his erect buddy. 

"Just let this slide once Chris..." I felt Martin unbuckle my pants and slide them down. I looked down and noticed I was left in my briefs and Martins thing pressed against the fabric of my undergarment, rubbing down hard.

"But we're brothers!" I punched Martin in the face and he jumped back slightly and came back down holding onto my wrist once again. "I don't care!" He said angrily. "I haven't thought of you being a brother to me for awhile now.." He then mumbled. 

"What?" I asked fidgeting. He let out a sigh. "I love you Chris, and I don't mean in a brother way, understand?" He replied. 

"What..." I asked confused yet again. Martin released my hands and lifted up his shirt, casting yet another beautiful shadow onto him, he pulled out his thing and pressed it against me while panting. 

"I love you Chris," I felt his hands slide into the waist of my briefs and he pulled them lower with two of his fingers. "Just let me do this once okay?" I nodded wrapping my hands around his back. 

Martin slid his hand behind and slipped in a finger, eventually adding a second digit. I gasped as a third finger entered me. The Createrra was full of weird noises of panting, and squelches. Martin pulled out the three digits of his fingers and added something rather big to replace them.

"God Chris, loosen up some.." Martin groaned while stalling for a couple of seconds. I held onto Martin tighter, he then gave a couple more thrust, before stalling again. Martin suddenly rammed fast placing my legs onto his shoulders. 

I let out a moan and cupped my hands around my mouth. Martin grinned and and rammed harder hitting against my good spot instantly sending me into orgasm. "Martin!" I moaned while grabbing onto his neck.

"Chris, you're so great... Haha, listen to the noises where making..." Martin grabbed onto my thing and stroked it up and rubbing his thumb on the slit. 

"Martin! No!" I released and it splashed onto my face and shirt. Martin continued to pound into me making a slap like sound.

"Heh, you're heads still red from earlier..." Martin laughed while slowing his thrusting down. "Sorry about this Chris.."

"What?" I felt my legs push to my face and Martin plowed deep making me moan unexpectedly. He continued this for three or two minutes then spilled his hot load inside.

"Looks like your warm now," laughed Martin while pulling out. "Damn we made a mess.." I leaned forward with my legs still on my brothers shoulder and noticed a pool of Martins substance around my bottom.

"God Martin... You know it would've stained.." I complained.

Martin lowered my legs down and pulled me up for a hug.

"I love you Chris," he said while kissing me. 

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some good smut

Martin gripped tightly onto Chris' hair as Chris took Martins huge member into his mouth. Martin licked his lips looking down at his little brother as he devoured him.

 

Chris slid his mouth down Martins shaft, then sliding up and sucking lightly on the tip before popping his mouth off. Martin grabbed Chris' hair tighter, telling him to continue.

 

Chris instantly took Martin back into his hot wet mouth. Martin groaned pushing Chris head to the brim. Chris instantly pulled his mouth off of Martin and gasped for air.

 

"Are you okay?" Martin asked lifting Chris chin up. Chris ignored Martin's question and continued sucking on his length. Martin could feel himself tightening, and gripped onto Chris's brown hair pulling it tightly, tight enough to make Chris let out a moan which vibrated against his length. Martin groaned when that happened.

 

Chris had noticed and began to hum while devouring Martins shaft. The him sent vibrations up Martin and Martin was reaching climax soon, but Chris seemed to be trouble.

 

Martin pushed Chris head back, popping his thing out and spilling his load all over his littler brothers face, and some onto the floor of the createrra.

 

Chris looked around the createrra looking at the mess Martin had made.

"Aviva will get mad.." Chris mumbled, Martin ignored and moved around in his chair adjusting to now treat Chris with special services.

 

The youngest Kratt noticed his big brother staring at him greedily and decided to lay down to give Martin some help. Chris unbuttoned his khaki shorts, showing his lined member in his briefs.

 

Martin licked his lips and he lifted Chris' legs over his shoulder, glaring at him as if he where his prey. Martin continued on sliding Chris' shorts off and letting them hang on one of his legs, soon dropping onto the floor. 

 

Chris could feel himself harden even more with just Martin glancing at the surprise that hid behind Chris' briefs. 

 

The eldest kratt eagerly slipped out the soaking member of Chris and took it into his mouth quickly without a second thought. Chris jolted his head up, almost hitting the createrra door with his head.

 

Slowly making his way down to Chris shaft, Chris ended up spilling his load into Martins mouth without warning. 

 

"That was pretty fast Chris, just like last time." He joked sliding his fingers over Chris' tip wiping off left over come and bringing it down to his behind area, and slowly inserting them inside.

 

The youngest Kratt let out a moan as the fingers dug deeper squelching against his prostate instantly making Chris moan loudly but soon covering his mouth in fear of Aviva and the others hearing.

 

A short second later a third finger was added and began to move fastly. Chris bit onto his arm to shut himself up, but it was no use, he ended up a babbling mess.

 

Chris wanted more than just his brothers fingers, but already flustered as is he decided to keep silent and let Martin continue. 

 

"I'm going to switch now," Martin said sliding his fingers out of Chris' lubricated behind. Chris was ecstatic and couldn't wait for his brother to finally replace the fingers that had not been removed for even a minute. Chris waited a few seconds before looking at Martin who grinned. 

 

"What?" Chris asked almost letting out a cry. 

 

"Beg me," replied the oldest with the gun growing wider on his face. Chris never liked begging to get what he wanted, but he wanted Martin so much. 

 

"Please Martin!" He almost cried, Martin leaned in pressing his head near Chris' and let out a soft humming sound, as if he didn't hear Chris the first time. "Please Martin!" He repeated wrapping his legs around his brothers back.

 

A laugh came out of the eldest brother, "will do bro," he said quickly sliding his length into his little brother without even a slight warning. Chris was lubricated well enough, that the slide in was easy. 

 

With Martins throbbing hot member inside Chris, Chris thought he could die right on the spot and be happy about it. But we still awaited his brother to thrust away.

 

Martin could see the plead in his brothers eye and began to move slowly before picking his pace up and starting a rhythm. 

 

With bodies melted together, the Kratt brothers were almost inseparable. A groan would come out of nowhere every once in awhile from Martin while Chris bit onto his green shirt which was covered in his brothers come from his earlier meal.

 

Chris didn't like the fact he had to hold back from moaning, he wanted Martin to know how much he enjoyed being plowed into by his own brother. 

 

Suddenly Martin lifted Chris' legs near his shoulder and began to ram fast, which was always a sign that the eldest brother was soon going to climax.

 

It became so much for Chris to ensure he spat out his shirt and let out all his moans he's been savoring for only his brothers ears and no one else. 

 

To keep him silent, Martin locked their lips together, for a wet kiss before sliding in his own tongue only to meet up with Chris'.

 

In a matter of seconds, Chris came onto his now sweaty green shirt, only adding a tad bit more stains that would be unexplainable for Aviva, to clean. 

 

Minutes later Martin spilled deep inside of his little brother, filling him to the brim. They both withdrew from the kiss and stared at each other with lust in their eyes. 

 

"God I love you bro," Chris mumbled digging his nose into Martin's pounding chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Easter special I made earlier this year or last year I don't really remember

White fluffy ears appeared in my vision, I quickly turned around to see Martin. 

 

"Bunny ears? Really bro?" I asked slapping his hand away.

 

"Come on Chris! I bought it for you, and for everyone else. They're all wearing it you know!" Martin said convincing me to wear the fuzzy terror.

 

Slowly placing them on my head, I looked at Martin who burst out into laughter. 

 

"What?!" I shouted removing them quickly, he grabbed onto his side and placed a hand over his mouth to conceal his laughter. "I'm not wearing them!" I shouted flustered.

"Im sorry... I just couldn't help it, I laughed when Jimmy wore them also so you don't have to be so agile." Martin joked. "Anyways, you still have to wear them, we're going to take photos with the whole group soon."

 

I turned to see Martin with a camera in his hand. "I feel like you're only going to take pictures of me..." I mumbled. "And I don't believe I'm not the only one..."

 

"Hey dudesss, Aviva wants to know when we're gonna take the photo." Jimmy said barging in and cutting me off. I noticed Jimmy had on the same white bunny ears..

Martin glanced at me and gave me a grin. "Well I haven't decided yet, maybe in 30 minutes." Martin replied.

 

"Oh alright, I'll tell her." Jimmy left the room with bunny ears swaying to the side. Martin glanced at me again. 

 

"Believe me now? Hahah!" Martin laughed. He was right, but how was I supposed to know?! "So won't you wear them?!" He said grabbing the fluffy ears from my hands and trying to place it over my head.

 

"Ok ok! I believe you, I'll put them on!" I said snatching them out of his hand. I honestly don't want to wear these a second time. I slid the fluffy terrors onto my head and angrily looked at Martin.

 

A smile crept onto his face, and his blue eye lit up like a kid opening a present for Christmas. "Aw, who's my little brother!" Martin said suddenly hugging me.

 

"Bro!" I complained. I swear he always does things like this when I least expect it! "Martin come on yore going to crush me!" I whined trying to push him off.

 

"I'm sorry Chris you're just so cute, you grew up so fast. I wish you where still little." He said sliding his hand up my chest. 

 

"You say that every time..." I mumbled turning to face him, I noticed his eyes where shifted downward. "Martin my eye are up here," I said lifting his chin. He let out a laugh. 

 

Quickly his hands grabbed onto my hips and he thrashed me forward. I noticed a bulge that appeared out of nowhere on Martins pants.

 

I bit onto my lip as Martin let go of my hips and placed his hands onto my back and slowly sliding them down into to grasp at my butt. I bucked forward and wrapped my arms around Martins back.

 

"I want you now," I said rubbing my nose against his neck. Martin laughed and slid his hands out from my pants and pushing me onto the floor.

 

"Strip, we won't have long." Martin said removing his shirt, I nodded and sat up removing my green shirt. I quickly unbuckled my shorts and slid them off and tossed them to the side.  
"Give me a little assistance," Martin said tugging my hair and pushing my head into his bulge. 

 

"Martin, let go of my hair.." I complained, my hair wasn't that long, but it was long enough to be tugged. My head being rubbed around the clothed area of Martin's erect buddy sent me into shivers.

 

I complied and unbuckled his brown belt, then made my way unbuttoning his shorts and then heading for the zipper. I felt something hit my face and I opened my eyes to see his hand on my face.

 

"What?" I asked looking up.

 

"Unzip it with your mouth," he said laughing. Jerk. I opened my mouth and leaned in closer bitting onto the zipper and dragging it down. His length hit against my cheek and he let out a laugh. "Don't use your hands," he said placing a hand onto the top of my head.

 

Slowly I made my way to his crotch, biting onto his briefs that covered the bulge. I slowly dragged it lower till I could see the large member fully. I eagerly took Martin into my mouth, sucking on the tip first then devouring the whole thing in one take. 

 

Martin let out a groan and pressed both hands against the back of my head pushing me down to my limit, I quickly bucked my head backwards, almost gagging on his hard member. 

 

I placed my hands onto his hips for better balance and a grip, then continued to slip him back into my mouth. I could taste Martins precome and could tell he was going to climax soon. 

 

I pulled my mouth off and looked up at Martin who smiled. "I think I'll have you now," Martin suddenly snapped a picture which made me jump.

 

"Martin!" I cried trying to snatch the camera. He tugged it away and I slapped his leg.

 

"I won't show anyone," he laughed. I was unsure if he was lying, but decided he was telling the truth since we were brothers. His foot pushed me back and I bit onto my lip.

 

His foot made its way to my knees and kicked them slowly aside, spreading them and revealing my "goods" as Martin called it before. Martin let out a gulp and quickly knelt down. 

 

He crawled on top of me, which made both of are hard ons rub together, I let out a quiet moan and moved my head closer. I noticed the bunny ears poke Martins face and he laughed again. 

Martin quickly grabbed onto my legs and grabbed a hold of my briefs and dragged them down slowly, he licked his lips as if he was going enjoy the meal that rest before him.

 

Once my boxer where out of the picture, he stuck his fingers into my mouth, wiggling them around before pulling them out and bringing them to my behind. 

 

Out of nowhere, his fingers began to ram. I let out a loud moan and Martin pressed his hand against my mouth. 

 

"Shh, we'll get caught..." Martin whispered, I nodded and tried my best to endure the pleasure. His fingers gauged the inside of me, getting my good spot. I bit onto my lip trying to keep myself quiet.

 

"Hey are you guys ready!" Shouted a voice, Martin turned around quickly. A knock came at the door. 

 

"Don't come in..!" Martin said quickly standing up. I rushed around grabbing my clothes and we both quickly rushed them on. 

 

Jimmy popped his head in just in time, he raised an eyebrow. "What happened here?" He asked.

 

"Ahah, we just had a conversation about today's plans.." I said swallowing hard. I noticed Martin had his hands over his erection. But I hadn't so I fell to the floor to hide myself.

 

"What? Are you okay?!" Jimmy asked looking. I nodded.

"Yeah! I'm just hugging the floor!" I said faking a laugh. He rose his eyebrow.

 

"Well I'll see you guys, in a few." He said heading out. Once he was gone we both let out a sigh of relief. 

 

"Let's continue this at home," Martin said walking towards me and kneeling down. "I'm kind of jealous of the floor.." he said sighing.

 

I got up and wrapped my arms around him. "Don't go easy on me tonight," I whispered. 

 

"Believe me, I won't." He said tugging at the bunny ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is a maids dress?

"Martin..." Hummed a soft voice, Martin gazed upward to notice his little brother Chris wearing a maids dress. "Is this really necessary bro?" The younger Kratt complained.

 

"Of course.." Martin mumbled fumbling to his feet. The eldest brother bit onto his lip staring his little brother up and down. He swallowed hard when he noticed the white stockings on his legs. 

 

"Stop staring and say something already!" Chris complained folding his arms and shifting to the side. Martin ignored his question, still staring at the sexy stockings that disappeared underneath the frilly maid dress. Beguiled, Martin approached closer. Sliding a hand onto his brothers back.

 

"What are you wearing underneath?" Martin asked sliding his hands towards his brothers ass, groping firmly. Chris furrowed his brows and slid his hands onto the bottom of his frilly dress. 

 

"I... I um.." Chris mumbled looking away from his brothers gaze. Chris's face was flushed red.

"Show me." Martin said breathing against Chris' neck. The youngest brother nodded, which made Martin grin. Martin shifted his eyes downward, while Chris lifted the dress showing red laced underwear and a bulge. "What're you thinking about?" Martin whispered leaning against his brothers ear. "Tell me," he growled biting onto Chris' ear.

 

"Ah.. You.. I'm thinking of you.." Chris moaned. A grin grew on the eldest Kratts face. 

"What are you thinking about me? Hm?" Martin said licking his bottom lip and staring at his brother. Chris bit onto his lip clenching his eyes shut. "Tell me what you want, don't be shy."   
Martin continued to grope his brothers ass knowing what he wanted, but wanted to here him beg. 

 

"I.. I want..." Chris opened his eyes shifting them around. "I want to um.." They're eyes met and Chris quickly looked away. "Please... Fuck me..." Chris mumbled, Martin smiled.

 

"Gladly.." Martin replied grabbing Chris by the arm and tossing him onto the couch. He reached into his khaki shorts, taking a condom out. Chris noticed and furrowed his brows, he never liked condoms, mostly because it felt like he was having sex with a balloon animal sometimes. "Why're you angry?"

 

"I'm not.." He said narrowing his eyes. "I just don't like condoms..." He admitted. Martin let out a smile and threw the condom behind him. 

 

"Looks like I'm going raw," he said laughing. Chris let out a soft smile and spread his legs open just for his big brother. "Don't mind if I do." Martin said quickly unzipping his shorts and taking his member out, and moving his hand onto Chris' thigh and closer and closer to his sensitive area. "What?" Martin asked confused. 

 

When Martins fingers reached that certain area, he noticed it was already loosened. "Did you plan this?" He asked.

 

"Yes..." Chris replied hazily. Martin was glad, and disappointed, glad that it would be easier to slide in but disappointed in not getting to loosen his brother up. He tossed that thought away, pressing his member against his brother, while sliding the red pace underwear onto the side, but not removing them. And I a second he was already easily sliding in. The easy part was over at least.. Chris let out a soft whimper and waited for Martin to move. And he did, slow thrust that send shivers throughout Chris' body.

 

"Martin...!" Chris complained, Martin looked up while continuing to slowly thrust into his little brothers heat. Eventually both of their hands interlocked, while the elder Kratt began to thrust a tad bit faster. Chris let out silent moans, while his body was rocked upwards onto the couch. 

 

Arms wrapped around Martins back, as he rammed quickly into his brother, hitting his prostate with each thrust sending his brother into instant moans and pleasurable cries of ecstasy. Nails dug into the eldest brothers back, causing a stinging sensation. But Martin ignored it and continued to pound into Chris. 

 

Moments later, Martin slid a hand into Chris's red lace underwear, stroking his brothers leaking member to the rhythm of his thrust. And in seconds, Chris came all over Martins hand, and was almost close to orgasming as well. 

In six for thrust, Martin spilled deep into his little brother, causing heavy panting from both Kratt brothers. Martin pulled out his now softening member and sat against the couch while Chris lay motionless unsure of what to do now. 

 

"Thanks bro.. I needed that.." Martin panted with a grin growing on his face. "How about round two?" Martin said leaning in.

 

"I'm always ready for round two," Chris laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow another fic I wrote while I had a virus ;-; I rember that day like the aback of my hand

The sound of a box slamming against the counter caught Martin's attention. He shifted his eyes and noticed Chris and quickly turned to face him. 

 

"Chris?" Martin asked eyeing the small box on the counter. "What's that?" He asked raising his head to try and get a better view, but it was pointless since Chris' hand was above it. 

 

"I wanted to try something new..." Chris mumbled fidgeting with his hands, Martin noticed this and knew he was embarrassed. But about what? "Well... I had a few things in mind for my birthday..." Chris said picking the thin box up and heading over towards Martin who sat on the couch. 

 

The younger Kratt brother took a seat on Martins lap, and raised the box. Martin's eyes quickly scanned the box before Chris set it down. "Flavored.. Flavored condoms?!" Martin burst out confused. 

 

"Yeah...." Chris mumbled rubbing the back of his head on the nape of Martin's neck. Martin paused for awhile, considering if he should play a part in Chris' game. "Is that a yes..?" 

"Uhm.." Martin said scratching his head. Martin had heard about flavored condoms and knew they were meant for one thing, and one thing only... To prevent sloppy blowjobs with the taste of your choice... Well the box he got was strawberry.... "Of course.." 

 

He noticed a grin grow Chris' face. "When are we going to try it?" He ask resting his hand onto Chris' thigh. Chris stayed silent and allowed Martin to tighten his grip on his thigh. "Hmmm?" The eldest brother hummed placing his chin on Chris' shoulder. He moved his hands toward the map of his younger brothers neck, sliding his dark green shirt over his shoulder. Martin began to lightly bite on his shoulder bone, and eventually suck on the soft delicate skin. 

 

He withdrew his lips and quickly tossed Chris onto the floor lightly, he reached for the flavored condoms, and shifted his eyes at Chris who was already removing his khaki shorts and tossing them elsewhere. 

 

Martin was mesmerized seeing his little brother in his dark grey briefs. It wasn't his first time seeing Chris like this, but every time he did, He got excited. Paying my attention back to condoms and quickly tore it open and grabbed a strip, and removed one packet opening it with my teeth and smelling the scent of strawberry. 

 

Martin tugged at Chris briefs, pulling them lower revealing himself to me once again. He slowly lifted his member, and struggled for a few minutes to slip the condom onto his growing erection.

 

Chris began to buck his hips, growing impatient. "Hold on a second," Martin said adjusting myself. He slumped down and instantly took Chris into my mouth. The taste of the flavor condoms didn't taste anything like strawberries... More of a plastic sweet taste, but that was pretty understandable. But the smell was right on. 

 

Chris' hand found its way onto his hair, pulling at it. Causing Martin to stop due to the pain. 

"Clam down," Martin mumbled pulling his lips off of his little brothers shaft. Chris only responded with a pout, knowing Martin would feel sympathy and let him have his way anyway. "Fine.." Martin mumbled, lifting his brothers members and sliding it into his mouth, starting a slow rhythm rocking back and forth. While Chris continued to pull on his brothers hair. 

 

"Do..does  it taste like strawberries...?" Chris panted looking down at his older brother who was devouring him. Martins slid his mouth and shook his head. "Ugh...What a rip off" the youngest Kratt complained folding his arms together. This made Martin laugh, for even he knew they wouldn't have tasted good. But Chris being not as bright didn't, but that's another thing Martin loved about his little brother. 

 

He wrapped his hands around his brothers member, and began to stroke what was left of Chris' orgasm, hearing him cry out for his older brother. 

 

Martin smirked and leaned in to kiss Chris' forehead. "How was the experience.. With the flavored condom..?"

 

"It honestly taste horrid.. I don't want to try it again.." Martin laughed scratching his head. Chris shrugged his shoulders and pushed Martin back. "I'm guessing it's my turn to put that on?" Martin said reaching for a new packet. Chris slapped his hand and made his way to his brothers waist line. 

 

"No, I'd rather have your flavor." Chris smirked before unzipping Martins pants. 

Talk about new experiences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is excited to be back home in less than a month of camping. And surprises Martin... Muaha enjoy

A knock came at the Kratt residences door, Martin groaned at hearing this. His favorite program was on and it hadn't even gone to commercial break yet. But whoever was at the door wasn't going away, and continued to bang on the door. 

 

Martin stood up from his couch and headed over to the door, placing his hand on the golden knob, slowly opening it to see brown hair peek from the corner.

"Bro!" Chris shouted pouncing on his brothers chest. Martin was confused, Chris had came a week earlier than expected. But he wasn't disappointed.. 

 

"How was your trip?" Martin asked patting Chris' brown hair. Chris looked up and moved backwards and smiled.

"It's was so awesome," Chris shouted, "Although the food was rather... Erm.. Disgusting," Chris laughed scratching the back of his head. "How where you?" Chris says in a much more serious tone leaning against his older brother now. 

 

"One things for sure, the food was delicious." Martin laughed. "Either way I was pretty much enjoying myself, but I missed you so much." The older Kratt brother wraps his arms around Chris.

 

"I missed you too," Chris said nuzzling his head against the Heat his brothers chest had to offer. "Why're you always so warm?" He questioned going on his tippy toes and pressing their foreheads together. 

 

"Because I'm hot," Martin joked. A laugh slipped out of Chris' mouth as he pressed their lips together, catching Martin by surprise. The eldest Kratt slid his hand down to Chris' waist, and pulling him in more till the space between them was no more. 

 

Eventually Martin parted from the kiss, while Chris gasped for air with the saliva of his and Martin's running down his chin. Martin moved his hand and placed his thumb on the bottom of Chris' plump lips and dragging softly downwards wiping the saliva away.  
Once the saliva was wiped, Martin placed his thumb onto Chris's lip. 

 

Chris instantly took it into his mouth, nibbling softly at Martin's thumb, before looking up at Martin indicating he would have something rather bigger.   Chris eventually slid down, and his hands met at Martin's zipper, tugging it down quickly and unbuttoning them as well, letting Martin's pants pool at his ankles.

The younger Kratt placed both hands at the waist band of Martin's dark blue briefs, tugging them down only to stop half way and quickly look up at Martin who watched every single movement his little brother had made so far. 

 

Chris is now moving his head closer to his brothers clothed member, and nibbling on the soft member, just enough to leave a stain of saliva and his brother with a growing member. When Chris saw his brother growing, a smirk grew on his face, knowing he was doing excellent.

 

A few seconds later, Chris had pulled the briefs down, allowing them to pool along with the pants at Martin's ankles. Instantly he took his brothers member and began to stroke it to life even more. 

"God Chris..." Martin mumbled placing his hand onto the brunettes head. Chris gave it a good minute before sliding Martin's member into his mouth, trying to fit all, but his brothers to big. So he settles halfway and stroking at what he couldn't reach and sucking at whatever's available. 

 

The older Kratt, tightened his grip on Chris' hair, causing the younger man to flinch. "Sorry," Martin said releasing his hair. Chris shook it off and continued, starting a faster rhythm now, and humming vibes up Martin's length. "Chris.." Martin mumbled, it felt so good, and he just wanted to ram right into his little brothers mouth.

 

Martin's orgasm was close, and Chris could feel his brother twitch madly in his mouth, knowing what Martin wanted to do. Chris placed both of his palms on Martin's hips, with his member still in mouth, brown eyes staring up, sparkling.

A grin grew on Martin's face, he moved both of his hands to the back of his little brothers head and begun to ram into that perfect heat that he craved so much. Tears dripped from Chris' eyes as Martin quickened his pace, the way Chris' throat spasmed around his member drove him crazy. In a few seconds, Martin held Chris' head down ramming quickly, and hard before spilling his load with a growl. 

 

Chris pulled back, coughing and glaring up at Martin who was kneeling down to see if Chris was alright. 

 

"You got carried away, again..." Chris said coughing. Yet Martin didn't feel guilt, not one bit.. But figured he'd say sorry before Chris started a big fuss.

 

"Sorry," Martin mumbled scratching the back of his head. Chris wiped his mouth and stood up, still looking at his brother's stabbing blue eyes. Martin gave a smile, before pulling up his pants. "My jaw hurts.." Chris complained.

 

"Sorry, love you.." Martin said with a laugh. 

Chris just gave a bittersweet smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Martin take a bubble bath

"I can't remember the last time we had a bubble bath together," Chris laughed laying against Martins chest. "It's just like old times..." 

 

"Hmm?" Martin asked opening one eye. 

 

"Huh?! Where you asleep?!" Chris said turning around. Martin opened both eyes this time.

 

"Sorry..." Was all he could manage to say. Chris furrowed his brows and turned back around. "It's not my fault, it's just really relaxing," Martin says leaning upwards, and kissing Chris neck. 

 

"Hmph..." Chris pouts folding his arms, and of course Martin can't help but wrap his arms around him when he's angry. 

 

"Come on, don't be angry," Martin says snuggling against the nape of Chris neck. "I'm sorry," he says softly into his ear.

 

"Okay... Geez..." Chris mumbled in a bossy tone. "You know I can't stay mad... Especially at you.." Chris said turning his head, and pressing his lips against Martin's. Martin is now sliding his tongue into Chris mouth, interacting with Chris tongue. 

 

A few seconds later Chris pulls his tongue out gasping for air, before going back into the kiss, him and Martin share. Martin's hand is now rubbing around Chris's nipple, making them become erect instantly. 

 

"How sexy," Martin growls pulling out of the kiss. The water splashes a bit, while Chris adjust his position, this time fully facing Martin. Their lips come together again, and Chris is moving around so much, bubbles spill out of the tub. "Be careful..." Martin says. 

 

But Chris ignores this, and goes to nip on his neck instead, nibbling softly and then sucking, leaving light red marks that would soon bruise with time. 

 

Martin's hands slides down Chris' back, groping lightly. "Chris..." He mumbles licking his lips.

 

"Hm?" Chris mumbles looking up at Martin, who's face is flushed red. 

 

"Can we...."

"Yeah... Let's take this to the bed.." Chris says with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spling/ grammar errors.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris being the top and Martin the bottom

A moan escaped from the eldest Kratt brother, as Chris slid a second digit into Martin, and thrusting it quickly.

"Shhh," Chris mumbled furrowing his brows. "You wouldn't want Koki to hear now would you?" Chris laughed. Martin shook his head and stuffed his blue shirt into his mouth. 

 

When Chris added a third digit, he could feel Martin tighten around his fingers. "Wow..." Chris mumbled fascinated. He licked his lips and continued to thrust his fingers into the older Kratt quickly. 

 

"Hurry up Chris..." Martin said panting heavily, Chris noticed his brothers face flushed red. But ignores his please and continued on thrusting his fingers. A moment later his hand was scanning across Martin's chest, lifting the blue shirt just a little bit up and smirked when he noticed his brothers nipples erect. 

 

He leaned in, nibbling softly, then biting. Making Martin cry in pain and pleasure. Chris slid his fingers out from his brother, making Martin moan from being empty. But eventually Chris satisfied his needs while he slowly slid his member inside, reaching the hilt and stalling for a few seconds before ramming right into the heat his brother had to offer.

 

Martin's eyes filled with stars, once Chris had found his prostate, hitting it repeatedly. The room was filled with lust groans and panting, both didn't care if Koki or whoever walked in.

Looking down at his older brother, Chris bit onto his lip. "Sexy," he growled licking his lips. While Chris was thrusting quickly into Martin,   
In a few seconds, Marting was reaching orgasm, as well as Chris. The two interlocked hands, while both reaching climax. Chris spilled into Martin, who spilled onto him self with a cry. 

 

Chris waited a few second before pulling out and sitting back admiring his brother. "I so needed that," Chris panted. 

"Yeah..." Martin said sitting up. "We should go shower..."

 

"Yeah, I'll help you up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris as a kitty?

Martin awoke to something nipping at his collarbone, he opened one eye and noticed Chris. "Goodmorning," he mumbled letting out a yawn.

"Morning.." Chris mumbled nuzzling his nose into Martin's neck. "I've never noticed your scent before." He whispered licking on his neck. 

 

Martin wrapped his arms around Chris' back, sliding them up towards his brothers hair and stopped when he felt something unordinary. He opened both eyes and noticed Chris with brown cat ears, popping upwards. 

 

"Chris?!" Martin shouted confused. He shoved Chris gently off and noticed a tail moving slowly out from the back of his green shirt. "What kind of dream is this?" 

"Huh?" Chris asked confused. "It's not a dream!" He said angrily. "Aviva made it," Chris says now purring into his brothers ear.

 

"Creature power suit?" Martin asked confused, it looked nothing like a creature power suit, the only difference was that Chris had an actual tail and cat ears. 

 

"Mmm," Chris mumbled sliding Martin's shirt up, his eyes darted up at the elder Kratts. "Hey Martin..."

 

"Chris!" Aviva shouted slamming the room door open, Martin quickly pushed Chris off the bed. "Woah?!" Aviva asked rushing towards Chris' side. "Are you okay?" 

 

"Yeah..! We were just goofing off..!" Chris laughed getting up quickly. "What do you need?" 

 

"I just wanted to see how the power suit is going, it's fascinating right Martin?" Aviva says turning her attention to the older kratt. 

 

Martin just replies with a nod. "Well let's go, Koki cooked us breakfast. I hope you like Rassolnik!" She says with a warm smile. Chris and Aviva leave the room first, but Martin can't help but notice The tail peeking from behind his brothers shirt. 

When Martin finally exited the room, he noticed everyone gathered at the table, eating. He wasn't really hungry  
So he decided to take a seat on the cough, while watching Chris. 

 

"This is magnificent Aviva," Koki said petting at Chris' ears. "And they function like regular cats?" Koki asked looking at Aviva.

"Correct," Aviva replied, "watch this..." She says placing a hand on Chris ear and petting it, causing him to meow loudly catching the attention of Martin. "See, he reacts just like a cat..." She says continuing to pet the youngest Kratt, who is now rubbing against her and purring. 

 

Martin tightens his jaw and quickly stands up rushing over to Chris and grabbing him by the arm. "I need to talk to my brother about something,.. Family related." He lies. 

Chris stands up and notices Martin's face flushed red and realizes. "Yes... He's right," Chris says quickly dragging Martin away now. 

 

Once both are in the room, Chris locks the door and pushes Martin onto the bed quickly removing his green shirt and tossing it onto the floor. 

 

The older Kratt quickly places his hand onto Chris' ears causing him to meow. "I could get used to this..." Martin mumbled. Chris just gave a smile and slid down to Martin's waist, unbuttoning his khaki shorts and slipping his member out.

 

Once out, Chris instantly took his member into his mouth, stroking at what he couldn't reach with his mouth. While Martin stroked at his brothers ears. Causing him to purr and send vibrations up Martin's shaft. 

"God Chris..." Martin groaned placing both hands at the back of Chris head, bucking his hips quickly into his little brothers mouth. Causing tears to form from those beautiful brown eyes. 

 

Martin noticed Chris' cat ears twitch, and notices his little brother is now erect as well. "Hey Chris, let me do you now..." He mumbles shifting his hand onto the brunettes hair and tangling his fingers. And lightly pulling his brothers head up, seeing saliva and Martin pre liquids string on his lips from Martin's shaft. 

 

"I haven't finished yet," Chris purred while still stroking his brothers length.

 

"But... You're e..." Martin instantly shut up when Chris wrapped his lips his brother and begin to pick up the pace, when he suddenly stopped and looked at the door. "What is it?" Martin whispered. He had noticed Chris' ears standing straight up, showing sign of careful hearing.

 

"Someone's at the door," Chris replied making a 'shhh' motion. Martin gulped knowing this, and looked at Chris who still continued to stroke his member. "It's okay, I locked the door..." The younger Kratt whispered. 

 

But Martin didn't care, he found it more interesting if they were to have gotten caught.... But Martin's thoughts where cut shorts when he felt orgasm close. 

 

"Hey, I'm almost gonna..." Chris pointed at the door, which meant someone was near. "Oh okay..." Martin whispered. A second later Martin was releasing into his brothers mouth. 

 

"My turn..." Martin said pushing down Chris and climbing on top. "Now it's my turn to take care of you.." Martin said sliding down to his brothers erection. 

 

He looked up at Chris who's face was red, and cat ears perked up. 

"I love you kitty cat.." Martin said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris using chocolate. Also I was trolling when I wrote this so be aware for a certain part hehe

Martin smirked when he noticed Chris with chocolate around his fingers, he approached closer, taking his smooth fingers into his mouth, tasting the chocolate around his fingers. 

 

"You taste delicious.." Martin says sliding his tongue off Chris' fingers. A second later Martin is biting off Chris' finger. This isn't cannibalism, he's literally eating a chocolate Chris.... 

(A/N IM DYIN LMAOOOOOOO the actually story is written below XD)

 

Martin returned home one night, noticing Chris not on the couch as usual watching tv. But he shook it off, thinking he may have been taking a shower. 

 

But once he reached the room, he noticed a light on. "Chris?" He asked, peeking in, only to see Chris in black lace underwear with a box of chocolate and a bottle of liquid chocolate as well.

"I missed you~" Chris called out biting on his lip. Martin swallowed hard, while a bead of sweat formed on the top of his forehead. "Are you just going to stand there?" Chris mumbled angrily.

 

Martin snapped out of it, he was so mesmerized with the sight of his brother in lace underwear. The sight was pure bliss! He quickly hurried to Chris who was now sitting up in the bed. 

Once Martin was on the bed, Chris opened the box of chocolates, slipping one into his big brothers mouth who took them in greedily. Chris withdrew his fingers in fear of Martin eating them along with the chocolate.

 

"That was good.." Martin said licking at his lips, "allow me to taste more.." He said reaching for the bottle and pinning Chris against the bed. In one swift movement, Martin poured a little onto Chris' tan skin. Then slowly moved his lips toward the smooth skin, kissing and then licking at the chocolate on his brothers erect nipple. 

Chris let out a soft moan, when Martin decided to nibble on his nipple. The eldest Kratt reached for another chocolate, inserting it into his mouth and slamming him and Chris lips together. 

 

The chocolate began to melt in each others mouth, letting the sweetness fill the kiss. Once they parted their lips, Martin licked his lips tasting the chocolate once again. 

 

"This was a good idea..." Martin said nipping at The younger Kratts ear. "Two of my favorite things at once..." He said sliding his mouth down to Chris' collarbone. 

 

"Which is number one?" Chris asked, staring directly at Martin. Martin let out a laugh and leaned in towards Chris ear. 

 

"The chocolate of course.." He whispered letting out a laugh, Chris slapped his brother away. "I'm only kidding," Martin said. But Chris protested, "come on.." The older Kratt said picking up Chris hand on sucking on one finger. 

 

Chris' face is now red as he watches Martin suck his fingers one by one, staring up at his little brother with his stabbing blue eyes. He reached for the tune of chocolate, pouring an amount on Chris' fingers again, and sucking them greedily. 

 

"Martin..!" Chris whined, Martin suddenly felt a bump and lifted his hips up noticing his little brother had become erect. A smirk grew on his face, as he slid lower towards the Lacey underwear.

 

The eldest Kratt placed both hands at the waistband of the lace underwear and tugged downward, exposing his brother fully. Martin instantly took Chris into his hand and stroked slowly, causing a small cry to escape from his brother lips. 

 

Whenever Martin stalled, Chris would cry out a complain, which made Martin laugh. But eventually he would give Chris what he wanted, stroking his shaft slowly. When a minute went by, he slipped his little brother into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly. 

 

"Martin..!" Chris cried, Martin quickly slid Chris out from his mouth and began to stroke his brother. In a few seconds, Chris was spilling his load all over Martin's Hand, leaving the sticky substance all over. 

"That was quick..." Martin said with a laugh. But Chris was just panting heavily, face flushed red. 

 

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled looking at Martin's hand covered in his own liquid. 

 

"Don't worry about it.." Martin said standing up and grabbing a tissue on the mahogany nightstand. "What you should worry about is walking in the morning." Martin said approaching Chris.

 

"Only you would say that.." Chris said slowly opening his legs. Martin's eyes sparkled like a kids during Christmas. 

 

"Oh my.." Martin mumbled. "This should be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wearing high socks

When Martin was laying on the couch, trying to get comfortable enough to take a nap, he heard a knock come from behind him and turned, only to notice Chris in his green briefs and qeblack high socks. 

 

"Ohh..." Martin said beguiled, he sat up instantly staring Chris up and down a second time. "For me?" He said with a smirk,

 

"No for Aviva," Chris said sarcastically. Martin was confused for awhile, thinking Chris was actually serious. "I'm being sarcastic you cretin..!" Chris said folding his arms.

 

"Ohhh..." Martin said with a relieved smile. "Come here," Martin ordered waving his finger. Chris obeyed, slowly walking towards his brothers side. The eldest Kratt patted on his lap, signaling for Chris to take a seat.

 

And that's what he did, he sat on Martin's lap, with his arm wrapped around his big brothers shoulder. Martin licked his lips when he saw Chris' high socks. He instantly began to grope his brothers leg, while moving his lips closer to Chris'. 

 

Soon the both went into a deep kiss, Martin wrapped his arm around Chris, tangling one hand in his hair and the other to rub at the younger mans smooth skin. 

 

When Martin eventually slid his hand back to Chris leg, he slid his hand into the sock, groping his brother. "You look good in these..." Martin cooed into Chris' ear.

 

"Why do you think I bought them?" Chris laughed nipping on Martins ear. When Chris would nuzzle his nose behind Martin, Martin couldn't help but become erect, after all he was enjoying the sight. 

 

"Damn it Chris..." He growled pushing the younger man down onto the couch. "You tease..." Martin mumbled softly biting into Chris' collarbone.

 

"Aren't I always?" The youngest Kratt said wrapping his legs against Martin's back. Martin could suddenly feel his brothers erection against his own. 

 

"Geez Chris..." Martin mumbled. "Help a little at least.." Chris nodded and quickly slipped his hands in between him and Martin, unbuttoning the older mans khaki shorts. Once that was taken care of, he slid himself out as well. 

 

While Martin was onto of Chris, with elbows on each side of Chris' face to hold himself up. The younger Kratt pressed their lengths together, while Martin watched from above, both theirs foreheads bumping. Quickly Chris began to stroke Martin and himself, getting a groan from his brother.

 

While Chris was taking care of him and Martin. Both of their Pre fluids where dripping onto Chris' hand, and as well as his stomach.

 

"Martin....!" Chris cried, spilling all over. Martin came a second later from hearing his brother cry his name, and ended up spilling on his chest. 

"Let's get you cleaned up..." Martin said with a smile. Chris just replied with a nod and kissed his brothers cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is cold. Not a smut just some fluff

"Martin, it's cold..!" Chris complained. The heater had broke the day earlier, caused by Martin's shenanigans, and he had yet to call someone to fix it. 

"You've told me that 1,000 times already!" Martin shouted from the living room. "I'll call someone later to fix it," Chris hated when Martin said he'd call someone later. What Martin really means is he's not going to do it.

"Martin! You said that yesterday!" Chris complained entering the living room. "Don't tell me you're not cold," Martin shook his head in response. "Well I am! I'm going to get sick and then you know I hate being sick..!" Chris said folding his arms. "And guess who has to take care of me when I'm sick?"

"Me?" Martin mumbles. Chris replies with a nod. "Come here," Martin sighs patting the couch. Chris is hesitant but finally takes a set next to Martin, who grabs a blanket, wrapping it around his brother. "I'll call someone to fix it later tomorrow, okay?" Martin said wrapping his arms around Chris.

"You better not be lying..." Chris growled.

"I'm not," Martin said with a laugh. "I promise this time." Chris furrowed his brows, knowing he would probably forget, but he was at least happy for the moment. 

"I'm going to kick your ass if you forget," Chris said pouting. "Although, I am pretty warm now.." the younger Kratt admitted. Martin let out a laugh, kissing Chris' cheek.

"I wonder if I could fix the heat my..."

"No.. You'll only make it worst," Chris interrupted. "Actually.. You can try, if it breaks I have you either way... My own personal heater," Chris joked.

"I like that," Martin said nuzzling his chin on Chris' covered neck. "You warm enough yet?"

"Yeah..." Chris said with a yawn. "I'm getting pretty slee.. Sleepy..." 

"Oh... Hey don't fall asleep just yet, I have to get up soon." Martin mumbled. "Chris?" He asked when Chris didn't reply. Martin just smiled. "Goodnight Chris. Love you." Martin whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chris is maid dress

Chris noticed whenever Martin came home from work, he was usually exhausted and didn't want to spend time with Chris because of this. Instead he would usually return home; watch tv, shower, eat and go to bed and repeat the whole process the next day.

 

But tonight Chris had plans to change that... At Least he hoped it would've worked. Martin would arrive in approximately 10 minutes, and Chris only had so much time to think of a plan. 

 

But then he'd thought of it, he quickly dashed into his room. Opening the closet, and searching. When he had found what he was looking for he quickly pulled it out and smiled to himself.

 

(Martin Pov)  
I pulled into the driveway around 10:24 pm. Once I had exited my car, I noticed the lights out in the house. It was rather to early for Chris to go to bed, but at least he wouldn't bug me as always. 

 

I reached for my house keys in my pocket, and opened the door trying to be silent, not wanting to wake Chris up.  
Once I had unlocked the door I slipped inside quickly. 

 

It was to late to eat, and I didn't want to wake Chris up because then he'd try to strike up another conversation about how we need to communicate more. But then I'd probably end up saying once he reached my age he'd have to get a job to, with different work schedules. 

 

I sigh and shake that off my mind, it's to late to be thinking of that. I sit on the recliner couch, searching for the remote. 

 

"Looking for this?" I hear a voice call out, Chris. I turn around and notice Chris peeking his face from the room waving the controller.

 

"Did I wake you?" I say with a sigh.

"No... I've been up.." He replies, smiling. "How was work?" 

 

"It was alright I suppose... As always, but it was more stressful today as well," I admit loosening my tie. I noticed Chris still in the same position, staring at me with those big brown eyes. "What're you doing hiding over there?" His head quickly vanishes behind the wall. "Chris?" I call out, but the little bastard doesn't reply. 

I scratch at the back of my neck and figure its best to leave him alone, but I'd have to get the remote eventually. "Chris, can I have the remote back?!" I shout.

"No way! You'll have to come in here if you want it!" He shouts back. 

"You brat..." I growl standing up. I headed towards the TV, turning it on the hard way. "I don't need a remote to operate the TV!" 

Suddenly the TV turns off and I turn around quickly noticing Chris squinting at me angrily with remote in hand. Honestly... I press the on button and the TV turns off again. "Chris I swear to god..." I growl turning around again only to see him slowly move his head behind the wall. 

I waited a few seconds checking if Chris was gone for sure before turning the tv back on and changing the channel to Cops. I hurried back to the couch, sitting back and relaxing. 

"Martin...!" A voice whined out, I let out another sigh and turned my head. "Wait don't look!" He shouted, quickly I turned my attention back to the TV.

"What are you doing?" I asked. 

"Just don't look, okay?" He said almost like panicking. "Close your eyes.." I shut my eyes for some reason.

"Hey.. You better not turn the tv off or you're going to get it.." I warn. I wasn't going to do anything, it was just a white lie. I notice the sound of sharp footsteps, almost like heels.. "Chris?" I ask.

"Keep them closed! No peeking," Chris shouts. "Okay! Open them!" I quickly open my eyes to see Chris in a maids dress; stockings and all... "Tada!~" 

"What the heck are you.." I begin, but I find myself staring at his leg. "What the heck are you wearing..?" I gulp. "Heels?"

"Yep! It's pretty cool.." He says in a sweet tone. "Right bro?" Chris says in a much more serious tone, this sends shivers down Martin's neck.

"Where'd you get that from?" I ask, I don't really want to know but my curiosity gets the best out of me. 

"My friend Aviva let me keep it..!" Chris says wobbling. "Wooo..." He mumbled trying to keep his balance. "Haha sorry, I haven't gotten used to heels.. I don't like them either..!" 

"Normally guys wouldn't wear heals..." I begin, but stop. Chris sticks his tongue out and furrows his brows. I hear the sound of a police siren and turn my attention to the TV, a man is getting chased by the police. 

"H..hey..!" Chris shouts, "Don't pay attention to that.." He mumbles jumping in front of the TV, only to land horribly wrong on the heel and fall forward. 

"Shit..!" I mumbled moving my arms forward, catching his fall. "Are you okay?! Take those heels off before you hurt yourself." 

Chris stays silent and just looks up with his face flushed red, and his eyes focused on one thing, and one thing only. My crotch. 

I try to change the subject with, "Woah that was close," and shitty jokes only people in business would understand. But he doesn't avert his eyes at all, and instead is biting his lip. 

"He..hey..!" I shout quickly jumping up, only to be pushed back onto the couch.

"Calm down..." Chris mumbles staring directly at me. I noticed his eyes seem different from before, almost sparkling. His hands are shaking as he lifts them towards the button of my black slacks. 

I slap his hand away and he quickly looks back at me, with a sad expression on his face. I've seen that same facial expression before, once. I feel my throat become dry, and Chris looks up at me with a sweet smile, moving his hand back towards my crotch.

He unzips, and unbuttons my black slacks, showing the color of my dark blue briefs. He moves his head closer, pressing his lips against the fabric of my briefs and lightly sucks, while sliding my slacks lower. 

I try to fight against getting an erection, but it's a natural reflex to this situation.. What am I saying.. No it's not, he's my brother... Suddenly my attention turned to Chris who pulled out my length, stroking it slowly and eyeing me, closely.

I feel myself become hard slowly, and I try so hard not to look directly at Chris, because he's smiling to himself. Stupid brat... 

"You're big." Chris says out of nowhere, I feel something wet and warm wrap around my member and quickly look down noticing my length is now in Chris' mouth. I moved my hand onto Chris' face, trying to push him away, but my hands end up tangling in his brown hair. 

I suddenly hear the sound of sirens and look back up at the tv, another police chase. A sharp pain catches my attention, and I notice Chris' nails on my shaft. 

"Ow..!" I pay attention to Chris and noticed him staring back at me, angrily. He slips me out of his mouth wobbles up reaching for the tie, and sliding it off my neck. 

He straightens out the tie and places it around my eye. And I allowed him to tie it, blinding me completely. I suddenly felt his mouth back on my shaft. Something about this made it feel better than when a girl does it.

But I can't put my finger on it... But it feels better than usual.... Suddenly a groan escapes my mouth out of nowhere....

"Fuck.. Chris..."

(3rd person pov)

Chris is now stroking his brother quickly, he's quite happy with how far he has gotten in making his brother excited. In a few moments, Martin was spilling his load onto Chris' hand and staining his black slacks. 

"Did it get on my pants?" Martin asked.

"No...." Chris lied untying the tie from his brother, only to lean in to kiss him. Martin suddenly realized what was different, the feeling of having Chris do such acts was way better than any girl he had dated. 

Martin wrapped an arm around Chris' dress sliding underneath, searching for something... And when he found it, Chris jolted upward. 

The eldest Kratt slid a second finger into his brother, noticing he was already slightly prepared. "Did you..."

"Yes.." Chris said nibbling on his brothers ear. Martin suddenly felt his blood boil, hearing that Chris had already prepared himself sent him on new levels of arousal. 

He instantly grabbed onto Chris pushing him onto the couch and lifting his legs. "Aviva has a nice pick of clothing... Don't you think?" Martin said groping at the lace stockings. 

"Of course..." Chris replied with a smirk. Martin leaned in kissing his little brothers forehead. 

"I'll take off tomorrow, you know... To help you walk around," Martin laughed. 

"What..?" Chris asked.

Martin just smirked adjusting his position behind Chris.

[the next morning]

"Martin... You bastard..!" Chris complained waking Martin up. 

"Huuu?" Martin said opening one eye to see Chris on the floor. "Oh?!" Martin quickly hopped off the bed helping his little brother up. "Are you okay...? What happened?"

 

"I tried to go to the washroom... And that was an hour ago..." Martin tightened his jaw. "You damn heavy sleeper.."

"Sorry... Love you..." Martin said laughing. Chris just leaned in kissing his brother.

"Love you too, bro.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ball gags and handcuffs... This was requested to me along time ago

"Martin..." A soft voice asked, Martin turned around and noticed Chris holding a pair of handcuffs and a ball gag. "Can we try something new?" He asked with his face flushed red.

"What do you have in mind?" Martin asked staring at the objects in his brothers hand. Chris' face turns more red, and he stares directly at Martin.

"...I... Uhm... Can we..." Chris paused for a moment, "can we try.... Uhm can we try to... Uhm.." Martin cuts Chris off with a kiss, and quickly snatched away the handcuffs and ball gag. 

"Yeah, I know what to do..." Martin mumbled against Chris' ear. "Let's go to the bed." He said picking Chris up and tossing him over his shoulder.

When Martin entered the bed room, he tossed Chris onto the bed, causing him to make an 'oopfh' sound. 

"Strip," Martin said removing his blue shirt off, and throwing it onto the floor. Once both had discarded their clothing, Martin sat on the edge of the bed. "Tell me if they're to tight.." Martin says placing the handcuffs around the frame of the bed, and clicking them shut around Chris' wrist. "Perfect?"

"Yeah.." Chris said with his face still bright red. Martin nodded and picked the ball gag up. Chris instantly opened his mouth.

"Wow.." Martin said surprised, "I didn't even ask you to open," he smirked. Chris quickly shuts his mouth and looks away pouting. "So cute..." Martin laughs. The eldest Kratt leans in, kissing the brunette before putting the ball gag on his brother. "Fuck..."  
Martin swallowed hard.

It was just now he realized how kinky Chris was, asking to be handcuffed and gaged. Martin quickly pulled lubricant out from the cabinet, pouring an exaggerated amount onto his fingers.

A slicked finger entered Chris' making him jolt his hips forward. A second digit was added, thrusting slowly before ramming the two inside quickly. When Chris was becoming more loose, Martin added a third digit, continuing to ram into his little brother. 

Martin looked up at at Chris, to see a line of drool forming at his chin and muffled moans. "How sexy..." Martin growled sliding his fingers out.

When Martin finally decided to slide his member in, he took his time, making sure he wouldn't hurt Chris in the process. In a few seconds he was snug inside of Chris, stalling for a moment, before starting a slow rhythm. 

Chris thrusted his hips downwards, trying to match Martin's thrust, causing the handcuffs to make a jingling noise. 

Chris wants Martin to go faster, but with the gag in his mouth he can hardly even let out a moan with out it being muffled. But knowing Martin he would eventually ram hard into him later on.

But for now the eldest Kratt kept a slow pace, while rubbing his hands all over Chris' chest. His hand slid down to his brothers length, stroking it slowly before picking the pace up. 

"I'm going to go faster... Is that okay?" Martin said adjusting himself while still stroking Chris' member. Chris nodded, it was about time. "Okay.."

In a swift move, Martin was ramming right into Chris, making the headboard of the bed beat against the wall. Also causing the handcuffs to jingle nonstop.

Martin's thrust where brutally hitting against Chris' prostate repeatedly, making the younger man want only more. His muffled moans caught Martin's attention, and he wanted to hear his brother completely. 

"I want to hear you," Martin said leaning his head towards Chris. He slid his hand to unhook the ballgag, and continued to hit against Chris' prostate making him scream Martin's name. 

When Chris was close to orgasm, he wrapped his legs around Martin's back, and tugging at his restraints before spilling all over himself. 

It took Martin another minute before smashing both their lips together and filling Chris to the brim with his load. "Thanks..." Chris panted. "I needed that," he said with eyes sparkling.

"I didn't think my own brother would have such desires..." Martin laughed reaching for the key. "Now let's get these handcuffs off.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Martin get bored during me a dinner party thing?

Chris and Martin exchanged eye contact while both where stuck at a dinner party, hosted by Aviva. It was rather boring and both even noticed Koki's head was bobbing from trying to stay awake. And for Jimmy Z who was already asleep against the white fabric of the table cloth. 

And the other 30 guest seemed to be to involved in their own discussions, making the Kratt brothers feel rather ignored. 

"This blows..." Chris whispers to Martin who is sitting across the table from him.Chris looks around the room then quickly drops a fork. "Oops..." He says quickly pushing out of his chair and looking around again before sliding underneath the table, being hidden by the tablecloth. 

Martin suddenly felt a hand on his crotch and jolted his knees upward, hitting the table, causing a glass to knock over. Suddenly all eyes came on Martin who was unsure of what to do.

"Sorry, I'm clumsy..." Martin said giving a reassuring smile while picking the glass up, he was just glad no one noticed Chris' hand on his lap unbuttoning his grey slacks. Martin scooted in towards the table, hiding his hips with the white fabric. "Chris you're going to get it..." He whispered. 

But Chris ignores this, knowing he will 'get it' later. He instantly pulls out his brothers length, stroking him to life. The younger man uses his free hand to unbuckle his belt and let his pants sag down on his knees. He then continues slid his hand into his back entrance, self preparing himself, while at the same time stroking his brothers half hard length.

He didn't really feel pleasure when he inserted his own fingers into himself, but he knew Martin would want to take it a step further later on, and he wanted to be prepared.

A moment later, he was sliding Martin into his mouth, only sliding him out to suckle on the tip making Martin groan silently, shifting his eyes around. 

"Talk about a mouthful!" Aviva shouted, he quickly thought someone was talking about Chris, who now had Martin's dick at the back of his throat.  
"Where's Chris?" Aviva said leaning against the table. 

"He's... He's not here at the moment." Martin said with a nervous laugh. 

"Ohhh, it's a shame.. I was going to ask him something," she says with a sigh. "I might as well sit and wait for him," she says taking Chris' seat. Martin wants to scream and make Aviva leave, knowing she'll be there forever since Chris is really under the table taking all of his brother in his mouth.

"So... Uh what where you talking about when you said mouthful...?" Martin asked. 

"Oh, Leo over there was eating something in one bite, I didn't think that was possible!" She laughs, but Martin knew it was. 

The eldest Kratt felt his orgasm coming close and swallowed hard. Why couldn't Aviva be annoying somewhere else?! 

"I.. I.. Ah..." Martin mumbled spilling his load into Chris' mouth, Aviva raised an eyebrow confused. "Chris.. I know where he's at now... Ah.. Actually." He says spilling a second load. "He went to the kitchen... He said he wanted some water..." 

"No.. I think I'll wait for him here, I'll need your help with this as well." Martin wants to bang his head on the table and just get it over with.

"Aviva!" A voice called out. "Come tell Sasha about the time at the pool," a man shouted waving his hand. Aviva quickly got up.

"When Chris gets back, call me over. I've got to go tell this awesome story!" She says turning away, pony tail bouncing as she runs towards the other guest. 

Martin gives a clear for Chris to come out, and when he does, he quickly grabs onto Martin's hands, dragging him away. Soon the pair are in the washroom, kissing passionately against the marble sink counter.

"I'm prepared," Chris moans into his big brothers ear. Martin quickly turns Chris over, gently slamming him stomach first onto the counter.  
He slowly slides Chris black slacks down, allowing them to pool at his ankles, as he undoes his zipper. 

He's already getting hard again, but this time just by seeing his brother against the marble counter just asking for it. He skids a finger into Chris, making sure he's prepared well enough. And when he knows he is, he takes no time slipping his member inside slowly, while kissing his little brothers neck. 

A mirror stands I front of them, allowing Martin to see himself as he does such acts to his little brother, this just entices him to ram hard into Chris' little bubble butt.

Martin is now slowly thrusting into Chris, trying to keep a slow pace, just so Chris doesn't moan out like usual. 

"Martin..." Chris whispers turning his head to face Martin. faster.." He complains thrusting his own hips to match Martin's. "I swear I'll be quiet... Just please..." He says with eyes watering.

Martin agrees, and slides both of his hands to Chris' waist and quickly rams into his little brother, hitting against his prostate repeatedly. Martin looks up at the mirror, noticing Chris biting onto his dress shirts sleeve, with his cheeks flushed red. 

"God Chris..." Martin growls trying to ram faster. In a few minutes Chris is spilling his load onto the floor, and letting out a muffled cry. While Martin spill only moments later, deep into his brother. Martin pulls out his softening member, holding onto Chris as he pants Martin's name before quickly becoming indulged in a kiss.

"I love you bro.." Chris pants cupping Martin's jaw with one hand.

"Me t...." Martin begins but is cut off with a knock at the door. 

"Anyone in there? I've gotta take a shit!" A man mumbles. Chris quickly stands up pulling his pants up and almost falling. Martin searches the room and notices a small window. 

"Pssst... Chris, I'll hoist you up there," Martin whispers tapping Chris, who is cleaning his liquids off the floor. "I'm to big to fit through there, once you're out, just head back inside." Chris nods throwing the napkin into the waste basket. 

When Chris is out the window, Martin exhales and opens the door. "Sorry, you know how dinner party food is." Martin jokes.

"No kidding.." The man says pushing Martin aside, closing the door. 

"Some dinner party, huh?!" Chris shouts making Martin jump out of his skin. 

"You got back quick..." Martin says calming down. 

"Yeah.. Now let's go see what Aviva wants." Chris says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more smut

Martin awoke to the heat of a body next to him. He smiled and stretched, knowing Chris was next to him. Both had amazing sex the night before, which Martin was only half awake to enjoy, since he was rather tired on round two. 

"Good morning," Chris said nuzzling against Martin. Martin opened one eye and wrapped an arm around Chris. "Good morning Toodles."

"Good morning bro," Martin said kissing Chris forehead, only to stop. "Toodles?" He asked confused. Suddenly an arm wrapped around Martin catching him by surprise. 

He quickly sat up, pushing the arm off and noticed a boy with chocolate brown hair behind him, and on the other side, lay Chris. "What the fuck.. Toodles?!"Martin barked.

"What a foul mouth!" Toodles said with an exaggerated sigh. "Does he always have a potty mouth?" He asked.

"Only when he's shocked..." Chris said still nuzzling against his brother. Martin was confused, but that didn't stop Toodles from pushing Martin against the headboard of the bed and instantly suckling onto his skin.

"He..." Martin began, but stopped when he noticed Chris getting in on the action as well. Suddenly he was interested when both the brunettes slid lower, disappearing under the dark blue blanket.

Martin lifted the blanket, noticing Chris staring directly back at him, as well as Toodles but he tried to not pay any attention to him. In a few movements, Martin's length was in Chris' hand, stroking slowly. While Toodles licked at his lips, staring directly at Martin. 

The oldest Kratt turned his attention back at Chris who was now licking his brothers hardening length, and slowly stroking. When Toodles moved his head closer, Martin shoved his head back. 

"Don't." Martin warned, Chris shifted his attention to Toodles who seemed disappointed. Chris withdrew his mouth glaring angrily at Martin and tossing the blanket onto the floor. "What is it?" Martin asked noticing Chris' expression.

"Why're you not letting Toodles join, you let him yesterday.." Chris said angrily pouting. 

"Yesterday....." Martin asked confused. He hadn't remembered anything, besides what him and Chris had done the night before. But a sudden realization came to mind, during the second round he was already getting tired. "YESTERDAY?!" He realized during the second round while he was half awake something could've happened between him and Toodles."Did I..."

Toodles and Chris both nod in sync with eyes sparkling like a kid when he gets brand new Yeezys for Christmas, because honestly Yeezy shoes are so damn expensive and ANYONE would be lucky to get them for Christmas.

"I..." Martin begins but is stopped by Chris who's is leaning in and slamming their lips together while Toodles works on Martin's erect member. Toodles slips Martin in his mouth, starting a slow pace, Martin was glancing at Toodles, trying to push him away but his hands end up groping Chris. 

The brothers pull away from the kiss, gasping for air. Martin glances at Toodles again but Chris distracts him by pulling him into a kiss a second time. When Chris withdrew from the kiss, a bit of saliva dripped down to his chin. The younger Kratt then slid lower, joining Toodles.

Both of the brunettes licking at Martin's member. He instantly felt a shiver roll down his back, this was a rare sight to see... Ever. Chris and Toodles were both greedy over Martin, Chris was only getting started when Toodles pushed him aside taking control. 

Martin was now focused on Toodles, not really caring anymore about earlier.   
He had noticed that Toodles was more experienced with this sort of stuff, and he was close to orgasm. 

Chris just waited on the side, inspecting Toodles swift movements. And in a second Martin was spilling right into his mouth. Toodles slid his mouth off, letting Martin's fluids spill onto the palm of his hand.

Martin looked at Chris, who was flushed red. "Chris.." Martin mumbled moving closer and pressing a thumb against Chris' lips. The younger Kratt instantly took the thumb into his mouth. 

Chris gasped when he felt Toodles behind him, rubbing his thumbs on Chris' nipples, causing them to become erect. 

Martin withdrew his thumb and inserted three fingers into his mouth, and thrusting them slowly inside, while Toodles continued to play with the younger mans nipples.

The elder Kratt slid his fingers out, and Chris opened his legs, exposing his beautiful self to his brother. Martin slid a finger into Chris, thrusting slowly, before adding a second and thrusting quicker. 

Toodles was now sucking softy on Chris' neck, while Martin replaced his fingers with something larger. Chris suddenly let out a cry of pleasure when Martin was all the way in. 

"Aha! Music to my ears!" Toodles laughed reaching for Chris' hardened member and stroking it quickly. Martin began to ram quickly into Chris, hitting against his prostate repeatedly. 

Martin was holding onto each sides of his little brothers hips, ramming hard, making Chris scream Martin's name till his lungs hurt. And Toodles, well Toodles was enjoying the show while continuing to stroke Chris.

A few seconds later, Chris was spilling all over Toodles' hand and onto his stomach. It took Martin three more hard thrust before spilling inside his little brother. Once he was spent he pulled out his softening member. 

"Now that's what I call double trouble!" Toodles laughed licking Chris' fluid off his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More damn smut!

Chris lay pinned underneath his big brother, laughing to the point tears filled his eyes. The two had gotten into an argument about who was stronger.

Obviously Martin was, after all he was much older. "You're not going to win," Martin laughed. "As alway...." Suddenly Martin was on the floor, pinned underneath Chris.

"What now?" Chris said with a laugh. Chris was sitting directly on top of Martin's hips. "Winner takes all?" Chris said licking his lips. Suddenly   
Martin grabbed both sides of Chris' hips, pushing him further down till he was seated on his crotch.

"And if you're the winner?" Martin says lifting an eyebrow. "What do you win?" 

"Dank memes," Chris laughed. Martin furrowed his brows confused. 

"Wh..what?" He asked. Chris shook his head, Martin would never understand the power of dank memes so its better not to tell him. 

"What I meant to say was... You have to spend a whole night treating me.." Chris said biting on his lower lip. "And if you win?" 

"I like your plan more..." Martin said sliding a hand up Chris' shirt. "I guess you win.." Martin said groping at his brothers smooth skin. Chris smirked, quickly removing his green shirt revealing the tan flesh that Martin craved. 

"Hurry up and get undressed.." Chris said quickly standing up to remove his khaki shorts. Martin hurried as well, sliding his pants off, leaving him only in his dark blue briefs. "Should we go to the bed...?" Martin asked.

"I don't really care," Chris said waiting for Martin to make a choice. 

"Yeah.. Let's go to the bed.. I don't want you to get rug burn.." He laughed standing up. He caught Chris off guard, throwing him over his shoulders. And hurrying to the room, once in the room he tossed Chris' body onto the bed. 

"Woah.." Chris said with a laugh. "A bit aggressive, I like that.." Chris growled opening his legs slowly. Martin had never seen this side before, but he was liking it so far.

He opened the mahogany cabinet, pulling out a tube of lube and pouring an exaggerated amount before placing it back and heading back to Chris. He slowly positioned behind Chris, sliding one digit in and slowly thrusting inside.

"Wow.." Martin said amazed, "You're still pretty stretched from last night..

"Who's fault is that?" Chris mumbled turning red. Martin's heart skipped a beat, and he leaned in kissing Chris' forehead. A second digit was added this time, gauging around Chris' insides for his reaction. "Hurry... Hurry up already!" 

"I.. I need to prepare you first..." Martin said worried. 

"I'll be fine," Chris said giving a reassuring smile. Martin nodded sliding his fingers out. In a few seconds Martin was pushing his length in slowly. Chris let out a slight moan, wrapping his arms around Martin's neck.

In a few seconds Chris was completely filled with his brother. The eldest Kratt began a slow rhythm, while nuzzling his nose into Chris' neck, and leaving bite marks. "Oww..." 

Martin looked up at Chris and stopped thrusting. "You okay?"

"Yeah.. You just bit hard.." Chris said bucking his hips downward. "Continue on..." He said licking at his lips, Martin nodded and thrusted his hips quickly.

In a few minutes both where close to orgasm. Martin orgasmed first, spilling his load inside Chris, filling him to the brim. Chris came second while Martin stroked him to orgasm. 

"I guess being the loser wasn't so bad this time," Martin said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is hungry for Martin? Some more old request I wrote.

When Martin awoke, he noticed a weight down on his groin. Upon inspection, he noticed Chris unbuttoning his plaid blue pajamas. 

Chris noticed and looked up. "Good morning," he mumbled sliding his brothers limp member out.

"...good morning.." Martin replied tiredly. "What're you doing this time?" Martin was in to much of a tired state to even remember what Chris was doing. 

"Breakfast," Chris replied slipping his brothers length into his mouth. Martin let out a yawn, while keeping his eyes on Chris. Chris slid his mouth off, only to stroke the base and slid his mouth back onto the now hardening member.

"Breakfast?" Martin asked confused moving his hand toward Chris hair and pulling lightly. "Don't bite..." Chris looked up, with precome dripping from his lips and spilling onto his chin. 

"I won't..." Chris said stroking his bigger brother. "Are you still tired?" Chris asked.

"Yea..yeah..," Martin mumbled. "It's not everyday you wake up with your dick in your brothers mouth.." Martin joked.

"Oh hush..." Chris growled returing back to his brothers shaft. He slid his mouth down the base of his brothers length, and sliding up only to suckle at the top before taking him back down his throat. 

"God.. You're so good at this you know..." Martin growled placing two hands at the back of Chris' head. And quickly ramming up. Chris moved his hands, placing them onto Martin's hips. "Good boy."

Tears ran down Chris' face, glistening in the sunlight that shone through the room. Martin continued to ram into Chris, feeling the younger mans throat spasm around. 

A few minutes later, he spilled inside of Chris' mouth. The younger man slid his off brothers length and spit his fluid onto his palm. 

"Let's get some real breakfast now, shall we?" Martin smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris misses Martin

The time was 11:39 and Chris was lonely, Martin usually came home around 1:00, which made matters worst for Chris, who was turned on.

He hurried to the phone, dialing his older brothers phone, only to be sent to voicemail. Chris cursed at his brother for hanging up. 

'To record your message please press one.' The machine recorded voice said.   
Chris quickly pressed the number. And once the beep went off, Chris began to complain.

"Martin, please pick up... I need you..!" He whines into the phone before hanging up. He just hopes his idiot brother checks the voicemail at least.

He decided to go into Martin's room, and try to wait out his hard on. Once in his brothers room, he grabbed his blue shirt from the hanger and hoped on his bed pressing the shirt against his nose. 

Chris hasn't noticed his brothers smell, until times like this. He missed him so much even though it hasn't even been a day. But this only made matters worst for Chris.

Suddenly the sound of the phone caught Chris' attention, he quickly grabbed the phone, answering it and placing it between his ear.

"Chris?! Are you okay?" Martin shouted. "Is someone in the house?" 

"No..!" Chris whined. 

"What's the matter...?" 

"Who ya talkin to Martin?!" A voice shouted.

"Hold up let me go somewhere more private.." Martin whispered. "Sorry my coworkers are really bugging me today, are you okay?" 

"No... Can you come home..?!" Chris whined rubbing his legs together.

"I'm at work right now, you know I can't just leave... What's wrong?" Martin said with a sigh. "Want me to pick up food for you?"

"I... I'm feeling it right now..." Chris admitted. Martin stayed silent on the line. "Martin...?" 

"I'm still here..." Martin whispered, "Can't you deal with it by yourself? I'm busy, you know this.."

"No... It's not my fault..!" Chris cried. Martin sighed again on the other line.

"Okay.. I'll help you out but I'm not  
leaving work. Stay on the phone okay?"  
Chris only replied with a whimper. "What exactly should I help you with..?"

"H..how do I.. Everytime I try to... It just doesn't feel the same..!" Chris shouted causing Martin to move his phone back.

"Are you using..." Martin looks around hoping no one is in sight. "The lubricant..?" 

"I tried finding it! You hide it everytime.." Chris whined. "Where is it?!"

"I'm going to hide it after you use it..." Martin sighs. "It's in the closet on the top self hidden behind shoe boxes..." Chris quickly jumped up rushing towards the closet. 

Martin could hear the sound of shuffling and boxes dropping onto the floor. "Found it..!" Chris shouted causing Martin to move the phone back from his ear. 

"Since you're doing it yourself of course you won't get the same feel... One way that'll feel good is.. Are you lying down now?"

"Yes.." 

"I want you to lie on your stomach.. And once that's done.. Uhm you stick you arse in the air.. That way your fingers will go in easier.." Martin said letting out a cough. Chris poured lubricant onto his fingers, and tossing the bottle onto the side of the bed. "Make sure you start with one finger, then work your way with a second.. Then more each time.

"Okay..." Chris mumbled, in a second, Chris was sliding one finger into his behind, furrowing his eyebrows at the discomfort. "Martin...! I don't like this.."

"Just wait... You'll get used to it.." Martin said biting onto his lip, he wanted to see Chris, but had no time at the moment. Chris started a slow pace, hoping what Martin said would help. "Are you loosening up?"

"Yea..yeah.." Chris admitted.

"Now slide a second finger in.." Martin says trying to sound calm, he's biting his lip and shifting his eyes. He wishes he could go home and help Chris out but figures his job needs him... But then again so does Chris.. But knows he won't get paid for screwing his little brother. A moan escapes from Chris catching Martin by surprise. "I can tell you're feeling it now.." The eldest Kratt jokes. 

Chris slides a third finger in. "Are you thrusting them quickly?" Martin asks, "You know you like it when I do that."   
Martin is right, so Chris begins to thrust his fingers quickly inside, letting out cries of pleasure.

Martin is turning red, and he hurried to the bathroom. Once in the washroom, he quickly unbuttoned his pants noticing a bulge. "God Chris.." Martin growled into the phone. "I swear when I get home you're going to get it..." The older Kratt said into the phone.

"Please..!" Chris cried, once martin had pulled his erect member out, both were pleasuring themselves. Martin held the phone between his shoulder, holding is against his head. While his other hand was stroking his length. 

"Fuck... How're you doing?" Martin asked, "how many do you have inside now."

"Th..three..!" Chris moaned. Chris motioned his other hand, sliding it up his chest and playing with his own nipple. 

In a few moments Chris came onto the bed sheets with a familiar cry, sending Martin over the edge, letting the older Kratt spill his load into his hand. 

Martin leaned against the bathroom stall door, panting. "Chris?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Chris panted into the phone.

"Stay up for me, I'll treat you..." Martin laughed. 

"I'll be waiting..." Chris said whispering into the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the spelling/ grammar


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris using toys

Whenever Martin left the house to go on an errand, he'd return usually an hour or two later. This was the perfect time for Chris to treat himself.

Chris had always dreamed of his older brother, usually when he did it wasn't in a brotherly way. Being 22 Chris was finally able to buy stuff online, that wasn't able to be sold to minors. 

And that stuff was usually toys... Adult toys. And whenever Martin left the house, it was his only chance to use them. He hurried into his room, heading into his closet and looking around just to make sure no one would see. 

He quickly removed a box hidden from others sight, and quickly opening it taking out a.. (God I hate this fucking word) dildo..? He wasn't sure about how big Martin was but figured anything was fine.

He grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the box as well and hid it before running off to his brothers room. He always pleasures himself in his brothers room, because he felt most comfortable there...

Once he was in Martin's room, he took no time removing his clothes and discarding them onto the floor.  
Once his clothes where gone he jumped onto Martin's bed, rubbings his face against the Blue sheets. 

Martin had a certain smell that Chris loved. It would always send him off the edge whenever he could get close enough to his brother. Tossing that thought aside, he quickly opened the cap of the lubricant, pouring an exaggerated amount onto the (kms  
Man...) dildo.. 

When he decided that was enough, he quickly flipped onto his stomach lifting his bubble butt into the air. And slowly sliding the toy in inch by inch until two minutes when the toy was fully seated inside Chris. He instantly turned the toy on? Sending vibrations up against his prostate.

He let out a cry, feeling the vibrations buzz in that certain area. Chris' legs where twitching madly, along with his back. Those vibrations felt good against his prostate.

In a few minutes, Chris was orgasming. Spilling his load onto Martin's bed and crying his older brothers name. 

"Chris?!" A voice shouted from behind, Chris quickly jumped in shock. He noticed Martin at the door watching him with his face flushed red. The... (Omg Ihml) dildo was still vibrating inside. "Bad boy..." Martin growled biting into his lip. 

The eldest Kratt approached Chris' who was still positioned with his butt in the air. "Where'd you buy such toys..?" Martin asked licking at his lips and removing his shirt. 

Chris ignored Martin's question, feeling embarrassed. "Okay.." Martin whispered. "I'll take care of you right now.." Martin growls unbuckling his khaki shorts. 

He approaches Chris closer, sitting on the edge of the bed, admiring the toy inside his brother. "How long has this been going on?" Martin asked rubbing a hand over Chris' back. 

"Whe..when I turned 22...!" Chris moaned. Martin paused for a moment , thinking what month it was, November. "so you've been doing this for four months?" 

"N..no! Befo..beofr I used..." Chris began but stopped when Martin switched the toy to a fast speed, making Chris cry.

"you used to what?" Martin asked leaning his face in towards Chris.

"Befor..before! I used my fing..fingers...!" Chris cried spilling a second load onto the bed. Martin was amazed by the sight, but also slightly angry. He'd have to wash the sheets extra hard. But that was out of his mind when Chris turned around, opening his shaky legs. "Please..." He mumbled with the toy still inside. 

"Don't mine if I do.." Martin growled   
Getting completely on the bed, and removing the toy from his brother. He grabbed Chris' shaky legs, placing them onto his broad shoulders and then works his hand towards Chris entrance, sliding a finger in. "You're already well prepared... Damn..." He complains. 

Martin positions closer to his brother, using one hand to slide his length in slowly, but is surprised when the slide is rather quick and easy. Martin starts a slow pace, making Chris cry out in both pain and pleasure. After all it is his first time..? 

"Are you okay?" Martin asked noticing Chris facial expression. Chris nodded smiling. He didn't want to miss out on an opportunity. "Here... I hold your hand, okay?" Martin asked moving his right hand towards Chris'. The younger Kratt quickly grabbed onto his hand, interlocking fingers. 

Martin began a slow pace again, making sure not to hurt Chris in the process. With every slow thrust, Chris would make small noises, enticing Martin. This went on for two minutes before Chris opened his mouth.

"Harder.." He mumbles catching Martin by surprise, but the older Kratt follows, and tightly holds onto his brothers hand. In a swift move, Martin his thrusting quickly into his little brother, hitting his prostate repeatedly. Making him cry Martin's name. 

The eldest Kratt slammed their lips together, sliding his tongue into Chris' mouth and still holding their hands tightly together. In a few moments, both where orgasming. Chris came into his chest, yet some splattered on Martin's chest as well. While Martin filled his brother with his load. 

Once Martin had gone soft he rolled off, landing on the other side of the bed. Still holding hands with Chris.

"You came home quicker than I expected..." Chris admitted. 

"Yeah.. I left my wallet.." Martin said with a laugh. Chris just gave a weak smile. "Let's go wash you up now.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh more smut

Martin sighed as he walked into the house, closing the door. He had a rough day at work today, and just wanted to relax, but his mind changed when he noticed Chris in a pink apron chopping carrots.

"Welcome back," Chris said turning his head, only to notice Martin staring directly at him. "How was work?" 

"Eh... Could've gone better, Martin sighs removing his dress coat and placing it on the brown wooden chair. "How about you?" Martin ask approaching the younger man, wrapping his arms around his thin frame. 

"Boring, there's never anything on tv anymore.." Chris says continuing to chop the carrots. Martin slips his hand through the apron, thumbing Chris' nipple making it go erect. "You like it?" 

"Yes, I do... Where'd you get it?" Martin ask continuing to tease the younger mans nipple.

"Aviva got it me it as a gift, turns out she liked it and figured I would look nice on me since I cook.." Chris says placing the knife down. 

"A woman with good taste, no?" Martin says biting Chris' ear. The younger Kratt releases a cry when Martin sinks his teeth into his tanned shoulder. "I think I want you to eat instead," Martin growls grinding his fabricated erection directly onto Chris' round butt. 

"I haven't even finished coo...cooking..!" Chris cries when Martin bites onto his ear roughly. The eldest Kratt notices a bulge form in the apron and licks his lips. "Look what you did..!" Chris complains.

"Shhh, I'll take care of it.." Martin whispers, sliding his hand down the apron, and pulling at his brothers green briefs. Martin quickly strokes his brothers shaft, showing no sign of slowing down anytime soon.

Chris is crying pleasure, as Martin strokes him, while rubbing his hard on roughly. "Martin...!" Chris cries spilling into his brothers hand. 

Martin slides his hand out, moving his hand towards his own face and licking some of his brothers liquid off his fingers. "Can I taste more?" Martin growls.

"Of course.. You idiot," Chris mumbles. A grin grows on Martin's face as he unbuckles himself with one hand and using the other hand to slide a slicked  
Finger inside Chris making him gasp.   
Chris moves the knife a safe distant, now wanting to risk getting hurt for when Martin is ready. 

Three fingers later, Martin was ready, sliding his length into his brother slowly until becoming completely snug inside. He stalls for a moment, grabbing onto Chris arms, pulling them backward, and the ramming quickly. 

Chris cries with joy as his brother hits his prostate repeatedly. The pink apron bounces every time Martin thrust into his brother, causing Martin's face to turn into a bright red. "God... I love seeing you in aprons..." He growls dropping both of Chris arms and moves them to the younger mans hips on each side, grabbing tightly before ramming back in at an alarming speed. 

Martin was thrusting so fast, it cause the pots and pans hanging on the wall to make clanking and jingling noises, one even falls off the wall landing onto the floor. 

"Martin...!" Chris cries placing his chin onto his shoulder, Martin leans in slamming both their lips together before spilling his load inside. 

"I needed that..." Martin pants breaking the kiss. "What's for dessert?" Martin smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff!

Watch out bro!" Chris shouts throwing a ball of snow, hitting Martin directly in the face. "Ah..." Chris mumbled getting up from behind his fort, rushing over to Martin who still has the snowball on his face. "Are you okay bro?!"

"That.. That hurt," Martin said wiping a hand over his face and rubbing at his nose. "Why didn't you warn me before you threw it?"

"I thought you were watching!" Chris admitted. "Is your nose okay though..?" The younger Kratt asked leaning in. 

"Yeah..." Martin lies, only to get Chris to chill out. 

"Ah..! Your nose!" Chris shouts pointing directly at Martin. The blonde stares crosse eyed at his nose, noticing nothing. 

"What is it?" The elder asks.

"Your nose is bleeding! This is my fault! You're going to die...! What will Aviva and the rest think of me?!" Martin removes his blue glove, and touches his bottom lip noticing some blood has dripped. "Let's get you inside.." Chris says reaching for Martin's hand, which was on his face. So Chris' hand wacks Martin in the face.

"#$@%!!!" Martin shouts quickly applying pressure to his nose. Chris is panicking now, unsure of what to do.

"Sorry...!" He cries standing up quickly, "Just come inside, I'll get the tissues ready...!" Chris shouts darting towards the house door. Martin follows behind, holding his head back and pinching his nose.

Once both where inside the house, Chris handed Martin a tissue, trying to give a reassuring smile. "I think the snow.. I think the snowball may have had ice..." Chris says feeling guilty.

"Ya think?" Martin barks snatching the tissue. "I think I'm going to die from blood loss.." Martin jokes. But Chris being to gullible believes his words.

"Die?!" Chris asks, "We need to get Aviva here!" He says lifting his green puffy jacket. Martin quickly shrugs Chris. "What's wrong?"

"There's no need to call her, I was only joking. You think I can't handle a bloody nose?" Martin says with a laugh.

"Well.. you said you were going to die.. And.."

"I'm only kidding Chris," Martin says smiling. "I think it's over now.." The older Kratt removed the tissue, which is soaked in his blood. "Is it done?" 

"Well it's not dripping anymore bro," Chris replied examining his brothers nose. "Yeah I think you're alright now.. But your other glove is red..." Chris says gulping. Those gloves didn't come cheap.

"Crap..." Martin mumbled quickly removing the glove. "I forgot to take the other glove off.." He sighs staring at the blood. "Can you put them in hot water?" 

"Just lick it?!" Chris said shaking his head. "Saliva can remove some blood you know?" 

"I'm not going to lick my blood," Martin said shoving the glove in Chris' face. "You can do it if you want." Martin joked. Chris quickly got up and darted off. 

"Yeah right!" Chris shouted from the other room. The eldest Kratt stood up holding both gloves in hand and headed over to the laundry room. He noticed Chris peeking from the stairs, trying to stay undercover. 

"I can see you, you know?" Martin said stopping and staring up the stairs. Chris quickly stands up running up the stairs completely and hiding in his room. 

Once Martin had entered the laundry room he kicks his boots off, and tosses his gloves into the washing machine. He removes his blue jacket tossing it into a pamper, then removing his pants which are soaked with water from the ankles down. Once he has them off he tosses them into the washer and sets the wash for 30 minutes.

Martin exits the room and heads upstairs, noticing the stairs are wet. "Chris!" He shouts, the younger Kratt peeks his head from the top of the stairs. "Did you leave your boots on?"

"...uh.. Why?" Chris asked.

"Because I see water on the stairs, and I'm pretty sure we don't have a leak in the roof." Martin says continuing to walk up the stairs. "Clean it up before someone slips..." Martin's foot slips on water and he ends up losing his balance. 

"Martin?!" Chris almost laughs, but luckily Martin catches his balance, grabbing onto the railing. Martin glances up at Chris and narrows his eyes. "Shit..!" Chris mumbles running into his room. Martin runs up the stairs and into Chris rooms.

"You little brat," Martin says standing still searching for where Chris is hiding. The younger Kratts room is neat, but Martin is still having trouble locating him.

Chris watches from behind his door, and slowly moves it up to escape, and once he's out, he quickly runs out, catching Martin by surprise, he chases after, only to slip on the green rug and his head against the door. 

Chris stops noticing Martin on the floor rubbing at his forehead.

"Holy flip! Are you okay?!" Chris ask running back in. Martin lifts his head angrily. "Want ice?" 

"Yeah..." Martin said sitting up. "Be Careful with the stairs... And take those boots off... You're not outside anymore." Martin says

Chris kicks his shoes off before heading down the stairs while Martin is sitting with a red mark on his forehead. When Chris arrives with the ice pack he kneels down towards Martin handing back him the pack. 

"Sorry...." Chris mumbled taking a seat next to Martin. "Everything was my fault today." He said leaning his head against Martin's shoulders.

"No kidding... Martin said pressing the ice against his forehead. "At least my nose isn't bleeding anymore, right?"

"Yeah... Do you want coco or..." Chris began.

"Or what?" Martin asked raising one eyebrow.

"Dank memes." Chris laughed taking out his phone. Martin lightly punched Chris' shoulder. 

"Yeah, sure why not..." Martin laughed leaning his head on Chris' shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris on "top"

Martin.. It's getting kind of boring..." Chris mumbled one night, underneath Martin. 

"What?" Martin asked looking up, "boring?". Martin felt slightly embarrassed by this. "What do you mean?" He asked nipping at Chris' ear.

"I don't know... Can we stop for today?" Chris said furrowing his bros. Martin nodded sliding his length out. "I'll finish off myself," Chris said kissing Martin's cheek. Martin nodded and rolled to the side of the bed. 

The youngest Kratt hoped off the bed and rushed into the washroom. Leaving Martin to deal with his problem himself. Martin never liked pleasuring himself as much, he found it awkward..

But sure enough he was turned off at that thought and didn't have to do much. But he was bothered by what Chris had said. Maybe Chris wanted someone else. 

"Nooo..." Martin said quietly to himself, he buried his head into the pillow. He tried to keep that thought off his mind, but realized he couldn't have Chris all to himself eventually.

The following day, Martin kept tabs on Chris, watching his every move. "Do you want anything to eat?" Chris asked turning around, Martin quickly broke off his stare, staring at the floor now. 

"No, I'm not really hungry..." Martin says with a sigh. "I'm more of tired," he says standing up. Chris raises a brow and shrugs his shoulders. 

"Okay..." He mumbled turning back around and opening the fridge. Martin exits the kitchen and heads up the stairs into his room, closing the door. This was useless, and Martin sighed again.

Maybe he could ask Chris directly what he meant last night, but felt he would be forcing the issue. A knock came at his door, and he sat up quickly.

"Come in," Martin called out, a second later Chris popped his head in, and opened the door walking inside the room. "Can I sit?"

"Yeah, Martin said clearing space on the bed. "What's up?" He asked trying to shrug the thought from earlier off his mind.

"Well... It was about yesterday..." Chris began. Taking a seat on Martin's bed. "Well.. It's just that, I want to try something new..."

"What do you mean?" Martin was relieved knowing Chris didn't like someone else. Chris' face suddenly became red. "What is it?" 

"I... I don't want to be on the bottom this time... Only once...?" Chris said trying to give a smile. "I mean we don't have to.. But I just want to try it once..." Chris said fumbling with his fingers. 

"You want to be on top?!" Martin almost choked out, "You on top?!" This made Martin almost laugh, but he tried to stay serious. "Look... Chris, no offense but... I don't want to get fucked in the ass."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Chris shouted. "I DONT WANT TO THAT!" Chris said furrowing his brows. Martin froze, confused. 

"What..?"Martin asked. "You said you didn't want to be on the bottom... But now you're saying you don't wanna... What?" 

"God Martin you're an idiot..!" Chris pouts jumping off the bed and hurrying out the room. 

"Idiot...?" Martin says silently to himself. He has no clue what Chris is talking about. He figures to wait it out, knowing Chris wants his space. 

But still, Martin is confused. He wants to be on top, but not be the one giving? This was to much for Martin, he was to confused to even think straight. He laid in better, grabbing the blanket and decided to take a nap.

Martin awoke to Chris saying his name.

"Martin, martinnnnn..." Chris mumbled. "Wake up...." Martin opened one eye noticing Chris and groaned turning around in bed. Martin thought Chris was going to sleep, which is why he moved, leaving a space for Chris to lay. And soon enough the younger Kratt did. Chris never liked sleeping alone, which is why he usually slept with Martin. 

"Martin, you awake?" Chris asked.

"No," Martin replied. 

"Wake up," Chris said poking at Martin's back. "You've been asleep for two hours already.. And plus, I'm naked..." Martin quickly opened one eye. 

"Naked?!" He shouted confused quickly turning around while reaching the light switch on the wall next to his bed. Once the light came on, he noticed Chris' beautiful self. "Put some clothes on, I don't want you to get sick."

Chris just ignored Martin and quickly moved right on top of him. "Woah..! Wait is this about earlier?!" Martin began. 

"Yes, it's best if you let me do all the work." Chris said moving Martin's boxers lower. 

"Wait?! You didn't even get prepared?!" Martin shouts thinking Chris is about to dominate him. Chris gives a confused look.

"I did, while you where asleep." Chris mumbles. Martin becomes nervous, thinking Chris had actually prepared him, while he was asleep.

"I must've been really in a deep sleep...." Martin says quietly.

"What? What the heck are you even talking about?!" Chris shouts. "I didn't prepare myself in here you idiot! What's wrong with you lately?" 

"Wait what?" 

"What do you mean what?" Chris asked. "I just wanted to try something new and you go ape shit over it..!" Chris pouts. "And I even got myself ready..." 

"Wait wait, hold up... So let me make this clear... When you said you wanted to try something new you didn't want to... Uh you didn't want to actually dominate me?"

"Of course I do!" Chris is furrowing his brows. "That's why I want to be on top today..." Chris said biting on his lip.

"But you just said...." Martin began, but was soon silenced with Chris' finger to his lips.

"Just relax, I'm new to this too..." Chris said sliding lower. "And besides it'll be an easy slide."

"Nooooooo..." Martin said, "I'm not ready!" Chris looks at Martin telling him to be quiet. Martin was scared, and didn't really want to get it up the ass. But his mind suddenly changed when he noticed Chris getting slightly up, and holding Martin's length.

In a few seconds Chris was sliding down his brothers length with a satisfied moan. "Oh..." Martin mumbled. "I thought you were going to.. I thought you wanted to stick it in me..." Martin admitted.

"Yeah right..." Chris said slowly bouncing. "Like I'd do something like that.." Martin was relived, but also excited. He moved his hands towards Chris' hips, grabbing tightly while Chris rode him. 

The younger man was bouncing quicker with each second, and was enjoying seeing Martin on the bottom this time. In a few minutes, both reached orgasm. Chris spilled onto his stomach, while Martin released deep into his brother.

Chris gave Martin a smile before laying on Martin's stomach, his length still is due Chris. "This was actually.. Quite exciting.." Martin said moving a hand onto Chris butt, groping at the soft flesh. 

"Was it?" Chris said with a smile. Martin nodded, kissing the youngest Kratts forehead. "Can we try it again... Maybe?"

"Of course..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handcuffs

Martin tugged at his restraints, wanting to break free of them when he Chris was greedily bouncing on his brothers shaft. "Damn it Chris... Why the heck did you have to cuff me?" 

Chris ignored Martin, continuing to greedily slam himself onto Martin repeatedly. Martin was enjoying this, but he just wanted to wrap his arms around his little brothers hips and plow straight up into him. 

"Chris damn it.." Martin groaned tugging at the cuffs again, making a jingling sound. Chris was smirking. "God... Please Chris..." Chris liked seeing Martin say please. 

"Okay okay..." Chris laughed reaching for the mahogany counter. He almost slipped off of Martin but gripped tightly onto the bed with the other hand.

He snatched the key, leaning upwards towards Martin, who nibbled on Chris' nipple, when his chest was over his face. "Ah... Martin...!" Martin smirked pulling his lips away and awaiting the handcuffs to be removed.

 

Once Chris had unlocked the handcuffs, Martin quickly pushed Chris down, lifting his tan legs and pushing them towards Chris' face and ramming quickly into his little brother.

"Martin!" Chris screamed at the top of his lungs. Martin wasn't holding back, he wanted to ravish all of Chris, he wanted him all to himself. He moved his head towards Chris shoulder blade, biting it, making him cry.

Martin hit against Chris prostate, and gripping tightly onto his legs before spilling his load inside, filling Chris to the brim. Chris came a second later when Martin stroked him. 

Once both had finished, Martin pulled out, collapsing on the empty bed space. Chris quickly wrapped his arms around Martin, nuzzling his nose into the older mans neck. 

"I love you bro," Chris said kissing at his brothers chin. "Say it back, come on." Chris pouted.

"You already know I do," Martin replied kissing Chris' forehead. "One more thing... No more handcuffs please, unless you're the one being cuffed.." 

"That's no fun," Chris pouted. "If you keep acting like that I won't let you do as you like..." 

"What?" Martin said laughing. "It's not my fault is it? I can't help it you're so beautiful.." Chris smiled hearing this. 

"Yeah you're right," Chris says with pride. "I should become a model," he jokes.

"Yeah, keep dreaming kiddo.." Martin laughs. The pair kiss before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh you know the drill.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris in green booty shorts UwU

Martin was cooking eggs on the stove, when he noticed the sound of a sigh. He titled his head noticing Chris. "Good morning," he called out turning his attention back to the eggs.

"It's already 1:38, I think you're kind of off on the time," Chris laughed. Leaning against the marble island top. "You should, maybe hurry up with 'breakfast'..." Chris says biting on his bottom lip.

"Whys that?" Martin asks flipping the egg. "Are you hungry? I can make you an egg if you want.."

"You could say I'm hungry..." Chris says scanning Martin up and down. "But not really for what you're cooking, you cook horrible..." 

"Hey!" Martin barked, "You just don't know taste, you brat..." The eldest Kratt always took criticism hard, especially from Chris.

"Don't know taste?" Chris said tapping his nails on the marble top. "Not everyone has the same taste you know...." Chris is becoming impatient now. "Hurry up with the eggs already..."

"Why're you getting so fussy?" Martin asks turning the stove off. "Honestly, I just fin..." Martin turned around noticing Chris, leaning on the counter with green and black shorts, tight enough to see his two round buttocks.  
"Oh?" Martin said curling his lips into a smile. "Come here," Martin demands.

"You're not going to eat your eggs anymore?" Chris says with a smirk. 

"I'd rather have dessert first..." Martin mumbles heading towards Chris. "Desserts best eaten in the kitchen?" 

"No, it's better in bed.." Chris growls grabbing Martin's hand and dragging him quickly. "Come on...." Martin follows Chris up the stairs. Once the pair are in Martin's room, the older Kratt gently pushes Chris against the wall.

"These shorts...." Martin begins moving his hands into Chris shorts, searching his body greedily. "They look lovely on you... Why didn't you wear underwear? Hmm?" 

"It's a bother really.." Chris whispers into his brothers ear, "and what about you?" Chris says sliding his hands towards Martin's waist, and fumbling to open the button the pants. And when he did, he noticed dark blue briefs. "Guess not..." Chris mumbled looking up at Martin.

"I'm not the type to go commando," Martin laughs sliding his hand out from the shorts. "Should we move to the bed now?" 

The younger man nods, placing his hands onto Martin's chest and slowly walking towards the bed, hands still on Martins chest, as Martin walks backwards. The both stop when the eldest Kratt bumps into the bed.

Chris suddenly pushes his brother onto the bed, and quickly hops on, unzipping his jeans and taking them off completely this time, revealing his brothers clothed erection behind his briefs.

Chris puts his mouth over the fabricated erection and lightly sucks, leaving a wet stain. Chris looks up at Martin, who's already staring directly back at him with his hungry deep blue eyes. 

He bites onto the fabric of the brief, bringing it lower, and lower until Martin's erection springs free. "Wow..." Chris mumbled silently to himself.   
He takes no time, and instantly takes Martin's large length into his mouth.

The younger Kratt works a hand up to Martin's shaft, stroking each time he slides his mouth up. Martin smirks and snakes his hand up to Chris' head, making a fist in his beautiful chocolate hair. 

Chris continues a slow rhythm, taking every on of his brother that his mouth allows, and pumping him eagerly. In a few minutes, Martin is close to orgasm, he slides another hand to join the other behind Chris' head, and Rams quickly into his mouth.

Tears running down his cheeks, and throat spasming as Martin spills his load down his little brothers mouth with no guilt. Chris slides his mouth off with a 'pop', while Martin is still in mid orgasm, spurting some of his fluids onto Chris face. 

Martin breathes easily now, looking at his little brother wipe the remaining fluid off his face and lick at his fingers. "Strip," Chris demands. Martin obeys, quickly removing his blue shirt and tossing onto the floor. While Chris is removing those gorgeous shorts. "Don't go easy on me tonight," Chris purrs jumping back onto the bed.

"As you wish.." Martin growls rolling on top of Chris, landing a kiss onto his brothers forehead.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School smut?

"Martin, I'm nervous..." Chris said gripping onto Martin's backpack nervously. Martin titled his head, noticing Chris biting his lips.

"You'll be okay, the first day isn't always easy," Martin said placing his hand onto Chris' brown hair and messing it up. 

"Hey...!" Chris cried smacking his brothers hand off. "How do I even find my classes? This place is to big..." Martin sighed pulling Chris to the side of the hallway. 

"Where's your schedule at? We still have 30 minutes left until classes start," Martin said tugging at Chris' backpack. Chris dropped his backpack, unzipping it and searching. "Wow... You're so organized.." Martin mumbled when Chris pulled out a green folder.

"Yeah..." The younger man mumbled. "Here.." Chris mumbled handing Martin the neat schedule. Martin grabbed onto it, scanning it.

"Wow, looks like are first class is near each others. Lucky right?" Martin said with a smile. "You won't have to worry, I'll help you okay?" The older Kratt throws an arm over Chris' shoulder, pulling him in. 

"Okay..." Chris mumbles putting his schedule away into the green folder. "Martin, where's the restroom?" 

"Huh? You have to pee?" Martin asked. Chris stayed quiet, looking up Martin. "Ohh.. Okay," the older Kratt laughed. "Follow me..." 

The two hurried through the hallways, Martin with a grin on his face, and Chris with his head titled down. When the two approached the bathroom, Martin quickly opened the door, checking for anyone outside and looking under the stalls.

"No ones in here?" Chris whispered looking directly at Martin who shook his head. "Good..." Chris purrs grabbing Martin by the wrist and pulling him into a small stall and closing the door. 

"What? you wanna suck me off?" Martin growls unbuckling his khaki shorts. Chris licks at his lips and removes his backpack, hooking it onto the stall door and quickly getting onto his knees. Martin backs up slowly hitting the toilet seat. "There's no space in here..." Martin mumbles looking at Chris' legs which are out of the stall.

"Oh..." Chris mumbles tilting his head. "You move towards the door then..." Chris says standing up. "you think we'll have time to... Uhm.."

"We've got around 20 minutes... So no, besides someone might walk in," Martin smirks. Chris nods, getting back on his knees. Martin pulls his limp member, and is amazed when Chris nuzzle in soft kisses before licking the hardening member. 

The toilet went off, flushing, making Chris jump in shock. He turned his head, looking at the toilet and noticed it was automatic. "Crap..." He mumbled.

"No ones here, it's okay..." Martin said placing his right hand on Chris hard, pushing his head against his pelvis. Chris nodded, licking at his brothers erection, and moving his head around,   
sliding Martin's length into his mouth. 

The warmth of Chris mouth made Martin growl his name. Martin's backpack hit against Chris' and the door squeaked. "Fuck Chris... You don't know how much I want to..." Martin quickly places both hands onto the back of Chris' head and Rams into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. 

The toilet flushes again, causing Martin to snap his attention off Chris for a second before staring down at his brother, now in tears, taking all of his brother in his mouth. Martin slides his length out, giving Chris time to gasp for air, before ramming back inside. 

Chris presses both palms onto his older brothers hips, as prefluids and saliva spill down his chin. The younger Chris forces his head back, breaking Martin's grasp and pants for air. 

"Are you okay?" Martin asks. Chris replied with a nod and wraps a hand around Martin's length, peppering kisses on his length. 

"Ahaha!" A voice shouts, Chris and Martin freeze, knowing another person has entered the washroom. Martin stares down at Chris. The younger man stands up, removing his pants, slowly and quietly as the bathroom fills with chatter of five other boys. 

Martin is nervous and afraid, but is still focusing on Chris who is slowly placing his pants over Martin's shoulder and sliding his own green briefs past his thighs and demanding Martin move closer. 

The older man obeys and is unsure of what to do, but is guided when Chris slowly hops onto his brother, wrapping legs around him and arms around his shoulders. Martin gets the hint and instantly places two hands onto Chris' ass, holding him up. 

A first finger is slid in, thrusting slowly into the tight area. The toilet flushes again.

"Yo someone else is in here," someone speaks. Martin freezes, but adds a second finger inside, trying to stretch Chris the best he can. 

The sound of the urinals flush, and soon the sound of water. 

"Once they leave I'm going to fuck you hard..." Martin whispers pressing his length against his brothers entrance. The sound of the door opens and the sound of hallway chatter can be heard. Martin waits a few seconds making sure everyone has left before sliding inch by inch into Chris.

Once he's fully seated inside, he rams quickly, leaving no time for words, only groans and panting. Chris is tight around him, but this is only more arousing. Martin's hands grope at his brothers tender booty { ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) oh yes booty}.. He bites onto his little brothers shoulder making Chris cry silently in pain, clawing at his brothers neck. 

"Fuck.." Martin whispers, "you're so tight.." In a few minutes, Martin grand tightly onto his brothers booty {( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) yes I said booty twice} and spilled his load inside while Chris spilled all over his brothers shirt. "Chris... I'll have to change my shirt..." 

Martin's limp member slips out of Chris, and his liquids spill onto the bathroom floor. "We've got to hurry... We have literally not even 10 minutes left.." Martin mumbles pulling his blue sweater out. 

"Okay.." Chris mumbles leaning in for a kiss, the two brother kiss before getting fully cleaned and dressed. "I love you bro.."

"Love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny fluff using bondage but they fail. Hahah

"Chris come here," Martin asks, the younger man approaches noticing rope in his older brothers hand. "Remember when you wanted to try bondage? Well I bought some rope.."

"Where the hell did you get the rope?! From a hardware store?!" Chris says flustered.

"Of course not! I bought it at... At a store.." Martin admits. "I didn't think stores like that existed..."

"Of course they do Martin," Chris says folding his hands. "The rope just looks... Different from things I've seen online.." Chris approaches Martin looking at the rope. "It looks smaller than the ones I see.."

"it was online..." Martin says with a laugh. "Besides I'm pretty sure they use all type of ropes.." Chris nods in an agreement. "Do you know how to, uhm put this on?" Chris shakes his head. "Then why the hell do you want to try this?"

"Because..." Chris says thinning his lips, "I just want to try it... It always looks fun when I see photos of it..." Chris admits with a sigh. "We can watch a video on it.. Can't we?"

"I suppose..." Martin says lifting the rope and looking at Chris. "Go get your laptop," Chris nods and quickly scurries off, only to return seconds later with laptop in hand. 

Chris searches for a video, while Martin straightens out the rope, observing it. "do you think you'll get rope burn?" 

"I don't care," Chris mumbles tapping away at the keyboard. "I found a site... Let me just..." In a single click, poor Chris was blinded by porn ad popups. "Jesus!!" Martin quickly looks up to see Chris trying to exit out of the sight.

"Did you get a virus on the laptop?" Martin asks throwing the rope on the bed and heading over to Chris. He grabs onto the laptop. "You couldn't search a video on YouTube? Instead you tried an actual porn site..." Martin says shifting his eyes at Chris. 

"I didn't know! You know the internet more than me!" Chris complains. Martin let's out a laugh and taps away at the computer. "Does it have a virus then?" 

"No, just stupid pop ups, that's what you'd expect from a porn site anyways..." Martin says shaking his head. "Here, I'll just search it.." In a few seconds, a YouTube video was ready. Martin places the laptop onto the bed, and grabs Chris up by the hand. "You want to keep your clothes on?" 

"Yeah," Chris says shifting one hand onto his hip. 

"Here stand straight," Martin says picking the rope up. He shifts his eyes back at the laptop screen, and then back at Chris. "Stick both your wrist out, in a fist." Martin says straightening out the rope. Chris sticks both his wrists together, looking up at Martin.  
"No, like this.." The older man grabs for Chris left wrist, adding space between both. "There..."

Martin looks back at the screen, and wraps the rope around Chris wrist twice, then crosses the ropes, forming two handcuffs. "This is actually easy..." Martin says with a silent laugh. Martin tightens a part of the rope, making Chris whine. "Are you okay?"

"No you idiot! That fracking hurt!" Chris is nudging his wrist, trying to pry space between his skin and the rope. "Loosen it," he complains.

"Alright alright," Martin says examining the rope. "Uhm... Hold up let me pause the video..." The older Kratt quickly presses the space bar, pausing the YouTube video. "Okay, let's fix this now.." 

Martin looks confused, and it's making Chris nervous. "Martin..? Do you know?" The blonde looks up and shakes his head. "WELL FIND OUT?!" Chris cries. 

"Hey hey..! Don't shout you'll only make this worse for me.. I'm trying to problem solve..." 

 

"You're not even good at problem solving! how can I trust you to untie me?! Are we going to have to call 911?" Martin notices Chris' face flushed red. "How will we explain this?!" Chris says lifting his wrist up. 

"I'm not calling anyone... Let me just search how to loosen it..." Martin goes back to the computer, quickly typing. "Uhm.. Here," Martin says approaching Chris. "This was a bad idea.." 

Martin eventually finds a way to u loose the rope, and Chris quickly pulls his hands out, a red color marking his wrist. "I don't think I want to try this anymore..." Chris complains rubbing at his burn.

"I can understand that.." Martin laughs scratching his head. Martin picks the rope up and stares at Chris. 

At the end, Chris is no longer interested in bondage, while Martin secretly practices on a chair.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin x Chris x toodles

Martin arrived home one night, upon opening the door, he noticed red petals on the floor, and a trail going up the stairs. 

"Hmm?" He mumbles to himself. He tosses his jacket off and kicks his shoes off and looks around before heading up the stairs. "Chris? Toodles?" Martin calls out. When he reaches the top of the stairs, he noticed petals continuing to lead to the bedroom door half open, with the light creeping out. 

His footsteps making a creaking sound, as he moves slowly towards the door, opening it. "Wow.." Martin growls. 

"Surprise..!" Toodles laughs. Both Chris and Toodles are on the bed, wearing lingerie exposing their nipples. "How was your day today?" 

"It was okay... It's better now.." Martin smirks loosening his tie quickly. Chris licks as his lips as he watches Martin unbuckles his belt his. "I hope you two have been good..." Martin removes his belt, staring directly at the two brunette boys. "Chris?"

"I've been good," Chris mumbles. Martin shifts his head to Toodles who's already shaking his head. 

"No, I've been bad... I think I need to be taught a lesson.." Toodles says licking at his lips, Martin smirks and heads towards the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed, patting at his lap. Toodles quickly gets over Martin's knees.

The older man runs his palms across Toodles lingerie, stopping at his round butt and pulling his lace underwear down. Chris is watching from behind Martin's shoulder, curious to see what's happening. Martin soothes a hand on Toodles smooth buttocks and raises a hand, quickly bringing it down with a loud smack.

Toodles lets out a laugh of pleasure, as Martin spanks his a second time. Chris nibbles on Martin's neck as he continues to spank Toodles. 

Toodles tanned butt was now a reddish color, but that didn't stop Martin. "Bad boy..." He growls. 

"Yes.. I am..!" Toodles laughs.  
O. "Have you learned your lesson?" WMartin asks with hand lifted in air. 

"If I say yes you'll stop," Toodles says turning his head. 

"Very well..." Martin's says bring the hand down hard. Toodles cries in pleasure. 

"Martin..." Chris mumbles into his older brothers ear. Martin stalls and turns his head noticing Chris playing with his own nipple. His attention is all on Chris now. 

"Hey!" Toodles complains, Martin snaps his attention back to Toodles. "I want all the attention..!"

"Here.. I'll take care of you both.." Martin picks Toodles up, tossing him onto the bed next to Chris. "Chris come here," Martin says unzipping his slacks and hopping on the bed. Chris moves closer to Martin, with brown eyes sparkling. 

Martin places a hand on Chris cheek, rubbing a thumb over his lips. "You're so beautiful.." The older man leans his face in, pressing his lips against his little brothers. Chris opens his mouth, which allows Martin to slide his tongue inside, tasting his brother more. 

Toodles is watching from the side of the bed, licking at his lips and enjoying the view. While the pair kiss, Chris is pulling Martin's briefs down, allowing his erection to spring free. 

"Huh?" Martin says pulling out of the kiss. "You want to suck me off?" He asks with a smirk, Chris' face turns red. 

"Yeah..." He mumbles getting on his hands and knees on the bed. Martin hops off the bed, but keeps his knees pressed against it. Chris crawls forward, picking his brothers length up, and slowly licking at the tip before sliding it in his mouth.

"Toodles, can you please help out a little," Martin asks keeping his attention on Chris. "Please work on his ass." Chris stalls and slides his brother out of his mouth and turns his head to look at Toodles, he's turns his attention back to Martin. "Don't worry, he'll only use fingers."

Chris nods and slides Martin's hardened length into his mouth once again, he flinches when he feels Toodles slide a finger inside. 

Toodles thrusts his finger inside quickly, catching Chris by surprise, he accidentally bites onto Martin's shaft.  
"Toodles.." Martin growls, Toodles looks up and frowns, slowing the pace down.

Chris kisses at Martin's shaft, trailing down, and then kissing up before placing his hand on the hardened member and pumping him quickly. A second finger was added into Chris, and he moaned loudly, when Toodles gauged his insides. But this didn't stop Chris from stroking Martin's length. 

Soon enough Martin was spilling his load onto Chris' hand and face, and Chris made sure he licked up anything that spilled. "Toodles," Martin said looking up at the other brunette.

"Okay," he replied sliding his fingers out and sitting down on the top of the bed. Chris switches positions, and lays on his back, opening his legs, showing a bulge in his dark green lace underwear, although the his underwear is half off, due to Toodles. 

Martin lifts Chris legs, and lifts his length, and pressing it against his brothers entrance, sliding in slowly. Martin releases an "ahh.." Sound when his member is snug all way inside of Chris. 

"I want in.!" Toodles cried crawling towards Chris. A bead of sweat forms on Martin's forehead, he lifts his head and stares at Toodles. 

"Here.. Lie down next to Chris.." The older man groans slamming into his brothers prostate. "And I'll treat you to... God Chris.!" Toodles nods and quickly lies down, wrapping an arm over Chris. 

Martin slows his pace down and moves a hand towards Toodles, tugging his red lace underwear down and sliding one finger into his tight heat. Toodles lets out a moan, feeling the finger slide in and out slowly. 

"Martin..!" Chris cries, Martin shifts his attention back to his little brother who's face is red. 

"Shhhh.." Martin whispers, ramming both his length and fingers quickly into both brunette boys. He slides a second finger inside Toodles making him moan loudly, and tighten his grip on Chris' shoulder. 

In a few minutes Chris was spilling all over his green lingerie with a cry of Martin's name. Toodles came second, all over himself as well, staining his red lingerie. Martin slid his fingers out from Toodles behind, and quickly lifted Chris' legs, ramming quickly and releasing inside the younger man.

The blonde pulls out and collapses on the side, where there is barley any room, but he doesn't really care. "I swear.. You two will be the death of me.." Martin laughs.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Toodles says sitting up. "Next time I want you in me..." 

"Yeah right!" Chris barks rolling over on top of Martin. "He's mine..." Chris nuzzles his nose into his big brothers neck, "all mine!" 

"Hey.. Come on don't be like that," Martin laughs placing. A hand over Chris' head. "I love you both," Martin kisses his little brothers head and pulls Toodles in, planting a kiss on his forehead.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking

Martin's palm soothes across his brothers bare butt, sending a shiver down Chris' back. "Have you been a good boy?" Martin asks. Chris bites at his lip. "Chris?"

"No..." He admits. A smirk grows on Martin's face. He gropes at his brothers flesh. 

"You know what happens to bad boys right?" Martin asks, Chris nods quickly,  
wanting Martin to hurry up already. "Say it then.. What do bad boys get?"

Chris wants to say dank memes so bad but realizes now isn't the time for shenanigans. "They get spanked..." Chris says almost letting out a laugh. It sounds naughtier when Martin imagines it to himself, but hearing Chris' blunt response in reality wasn't helping. Martin pouts making Chris turn his head. "What?"

"You can't say it sexier...?" Martin complains. "You're probably thinking of dank memes again aren't you..?"

"Nooo!" Chris lies. Martin raises a brow, staring directly at Chris. "Haha.. Let's get back to uhm... My spanking?" Martin had totally forgotten, although Chris was on his brothers lap for a reason.

"Oh that's right..." Martin mumbles. The older man soothes a hand across Chris' butt again, before raising his hand and bringing it down with a loud smack. Chris let's put a gasp, not expecting the smack to be as forceful.

"Hey Martin, at least tell me when you're goi..." Chris lets out a cry when Martin brings his hand down again, marking his little brothers flesh with a red mark. "Damn it Martin, let me finish speaking at lea..!" Chris is cut off again, as another slap hits his butt, with a loud smacking sound. 

Martin sends violent, yet gentle slaps against his brother, making sure he's not hurting Chris in the process. "You're doing alright?" He asks. Chris replies with a nod, trying his best to hold himself up on Martin's knees.

The older Kratt looks at his brother tanned skin, turn into a bright red, marking him for the moment. He raises his hand again, before slapping it once more. Chris lets out a cry of pain and pleasure, turning his attention back on Martin. 

"I hoped you learned your lesson?" Martin says confused, but he's trying to sound sexy. The blonde grabs onto Chris tiny hips, lifting him off his lap and placing him onto the bed. The younger man yelps when his rear end touched the sheets. "Sorry..!" Martin helps Chris lay on his stomach.

"I won't be able to sit for awhile you know..." The brunette mumbles. "You owe me for this... I mean it wasn't bad.." 

"Of course it wasn't," Martin cuts in. The younger man gives him the glare, as if telling him to shut his mouth or else Martin can't do what he pleases anymore. "Ahah... As you where saying..?"

"It wasn't bad, besides the fact you had to use that corny line... You make it sound like where in some weird porno fanfiction.." {both staring at the readers}

"Hey..! Don't insult my interest..." Martin barks. "If I'm into that stuff... Then let me be.." The older man is slightly embarrassed.

"Okay, if you say so... But you're so helping me up later today.." Chris mumbles.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handcuffs and riding

Martin smirks as he watches his little brother remove his tight green shirt. His nipples are erect, and are basically begging to be played with. So Martin lunges forward, placing both palms of his hand against Chris' smooth skin, and using one hand to play with his nipple.

Chris' face turns red, and smiles watching his Martin play his nipples. When Martin teases them a certain way which makes him moan. The older Kratt moves his lips towards the nipples and licks at it slowly before biting onto it.

"Martin!" Chris cries. A bulge forms in Chris' trousers, and he's rutting his erection between his legs while the elder Kratt continues to bite on the light brown nipple(his nipples are not pink so don't give me that bs readers). 

Martin shifts his hands down Chris' waist, grinding their hips together, and whispering naughty words into each other's ears. Martin makes a promise that makes Chris weak at the knees.

He grabs Chris tossing him onto the bed stomach first and going on top of him. Martin sucks on his own finger and slides them out and lifts his brothers ass in the air, pressing a finger against this tight entrance. His finger slides into the tight heat, wiggling around.

Chris bites his lips when Martin adds a second digit, starting a slow place with his fingers, he's enjoying the sight of Chris. "You're so sexy.." Martin growls.   
When Chris hears this, he tightens around his brothers fingers. "Wow..." Martin mumbles silently to himself. 

4 minutes later and Chris is ready, turning around completely, and smirking at the older man. "Martin, I want to be on top today.." Chris says licking his lips. 

"Again?" Martin says hoping off Chris and standing at the edge of the bed. Chris quickly gets up as well and waits for Martin to lay back down on the bed. He turns to the drawer and opens it pulling out fuzzy handcuffs. "Where the hell did you get those?!" Martin asks confused. 

"I thought they where cute... And sexy.." Chris laughs opening both cuffs. "Hands separated please.." Chris asks sitting at the edge of the bed. Martin obeys, placing his hands further apart so Chris is able to cuff both hands while the bed post allows no hand movement. 

"I never knew how kinky you where..." Martin admits. Chris lets out a laugh as he straddles on top of is brothers lap. He grinds his round butt against his brothers hard on. "Tease..." Martin breaths.

"You'll be eating your words..." Chris says placing his brothers length onto his entrance and slowly sliding down. He holds in his breath until he hits against his brothers pelvis. "Ahh..." He breathes after becoming fully seated on Martin's shaft.

He places both palms of his hands onto each side of the bed before bouncing slowly. He quickens his pace eventually, slamming against his brothers pelvis. This continues for minutes before he spills onto his own chest, shooting a clear liquid. 

Martin thrusting his hips up, hitting against Chris spot. When Chris cries, Martin releases inside.

Chris lifts himself with both hands, sliding off his brothers soften length. Martin's fluids spill from his brothers entrance. He raises a brow surprised.

Chris collapses on the bed next to Martin, biting onto his neck, and leaving a love bite. "Ouch.." Martin mumbles. "Be gentle, come on." 

"Sorry," Chris purrs kissing at the bite. "These fuzzy handcuffs look good on you, you know?" The brunette wraps his arm around the blonde, planting a kiss onto his cheek. "I love you."

"I know, I love you too," Martin says kissing his younger brothers forehead. "Always."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh idk just some smut

Getting up in the morning is usually the hardest part of the day, but when your dicks in your little brothers mouth that's an exception for getting up. 

Chris was slurping noisily on Martin's dick, making sure not to let his brothers pre fluids go to waste. When he pulled his mouth of Martin's hardening shaft, he would often switch with his fist and begin to pump whatever orgasm Martin had left. 

Minutes later the older Kratt would spill his load onto Chris' hand, and partially onto his face. 

"That's was quick..." Chris purrs using two fingers to wipe Martin's fluid off his cheek and takes it into his mouth.   
"Let's do more," the younger man says sitting up in an up position, fingers still partially in mouth. 

The oldest Kratt agrees, quickly flipping the young man down, and caressing his thin hips, bringing his big hand towards Chris' round bubble butt, groping at the flesh before slowly entering a finger inside. 

Surprisingly, Chris is a little loose from last night, which helps Martin a little. He's able to slide a second finger in, causing a little moan from Chris. The older mans fingers gauge the inside of his brother, squirming inside, hitting all the right spots.

"Martin..!" Chris cries, his back muscles are spasming quickly. When Martin adds a third finger in, he can feel Chris squeeze tightly around him. "Hurry it up..!" 

"Okay okay... Just a second.." Martin mumbles slipping his fingers out. He grabs onto one side of Chris' hip tightly enough to bruise the skin. He uses his other hand to slide his length slowly into his brother. 

Martin hasn't even began to thrust and Chris is already coming onto the dark blue bed sheets. The older man raises an eyebrow, intrigued. "I haven't even started..." He growls fitting completely inside this time. Chris tightens around his older brother, and turns his head to look at the blonde who is try to start a slow pace into his ass.

"Wow.. Loosen up a bit would you.." Grunts Martin. "I can hardly move," Martin is exaggerating, he just wants to tease with Chris a little. 

"Wha..what do you mean?" Chris mumbles. "I'm trying to..." In a second Martin Rams right into his brother, who releases a cry. "You liar..!" The older man places both hands on his brothers hips now, hitting against his prostate. 

Chris is biting onto the blanket and rutting his erection on the bed sheets. The two brothers reach orgasm when Martin finally hits Chris' g-spot repeatedly. 

The blonde slipped out his length, letting his fluids spill a little. "Man..." He mumbles plopping onto the empty bed space. "Do you want something to eat?" 

"Eggs and toast..." Chris says nuzzling his face into the nape of Martin's neck. "But... I could go for a round two..." His hand trails up Martin's chest and stops at his cheek. 

"Aren't I always ready for round two?" Martin jokes lifting his little brothers leg. Chris just exchanges a smirk.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make up sex

Chris froze when he walked into the room, noticed Aviva's lips pressed against his brothers. "Martin?!" Chris almost choked out. Martin shifted his head quickly breaking the kiss. 

"Chri..." Martin began. 

"Chris! Haha isn't this awkward?!" Aviva laughs wrapping an arm around Martin's shoulder. Chris tightens his jaw and shifts his eyes to Martin. 

"I'm really glad," Chris says forcing a smile. She smiles pulling Martin in for a hug. "I... I've gotta go.." Chris almost cries outs. He quickly turns away and runs out the room.

"What'd you do that for?!" Martin barks yanking himself away from Aviva's grip. "do you realize what you've done?!"

Aviva raises a brow confused. "What? What did I do?" She asks.

"You know me and Chr...." Martin stops himself realizing she doesn't know anything about what goes on behind closed doors. "I mean... He want expecting it... And neither was I..." 

"Ooh, but you didn't hate it right?!" Aviva questions, Martin replied with a shrug. "What would you rather had been kissed by Chris?" Aviva jokes.

"No.." Martin lies, "I have to go..." The blonde sighs.

"Oh.. Okay, well I'll see you later," Aviva says leaning her face in for a kiss, closing her eyes. Martin quickly dashed off before she opens her eyes, leaving her rather angry.

A knock came at Chris' room door. "Go away," Chris called out knowing exactly who it is. Martin knocks again, this time pressing his head against the door.

"Chris, we need to talk..." Martin mumbles. "I didn't know she was going to kiss me... Okay?" Chris stayed silent, leaving Martin to drown in the silence. "Chris.. I'm sorry... I'll go now.." The blonde turns around but is stopped when he hears the door opens". He quickly turns noticing Chris with a sad expression on his face. 

Martin's wraps his arms around his little brother, squeezing him tightly. "I'm Sorry.." Chris furrows his brows but he eventually gives in, wrapping his arms around Martin as well. 

"You jerk..." He mumbles. 

"I know... I'm sorry okay?" Martin says leaning his face in, but is stopped when Chris' arm is pushed against his brothers face. "Huh?!" Chris begins to wipe Martin's mouth, before planting a kiss onto his lips. 

"If you do that again... I swear I won't forgive easily..." 

"I understand..." Martin says slamming their lips together the instant he stops speaking. Chris bucks his hips forward, an instant reaction I guess. 

Martin is unsure if he should place his hands around Chris' hips, it's best not to, after all he didn't break the kiss off with Aviva... Eventually Chris ends the kiss, catching a breath. 

"Strip.." Chris barks.. "wait lock the door...!" He says pushing Martin towards the white door. The older man quickly turns, locking the door, then removing his shirt, revealing the skin Chris craved much. The younger man licks at his lips, sliding his khaki shorts to pool at his ankles before kicking them completely off.

Martin stalls, staring at his little brother round bubble butt underneath the frabric of his green briefs. "What're you doing?" Chris asks crinkling his brows. 

"Sorry..." Martin says focusing back on removing his shorts. He glances up at Chris who is waiting impatiently, still wearing his green shirt. "You're going to leave your shirt on?"

"Yes." He replies angrily. Martin doesn't like when Chris leaves his shirt on, it makes him feel restricted in a way. He shrugs it off and kicks his briefs off, waiting for Chris to make a move. And he does, approaching Martin with his nose is still red from crying.

In a split second Chris is nibbling on his brothers ear, standing on his tippy toes, trying to match his brothers height. Martin can't resist it anymore, and shoves Chris lightly against the door, face first. Chris' face grinds onto the door, as Martin slips his fingers into his own mouth before sliding one into his brothers tight entrance, earning a gasp from the young man.

A minute later a second digit is added, starting a slow place into the younger man and eventually scissoring his insides. A third finger was added soon, thrusting quicker.

Chris places both hands onto the door, creating a little arch with his stomach. Martin discovers Chris' gspot, and presses against it repeatedly with his three fingers.

"Ri...right there..!" Chris moans bucking his hips backwards. The eldest Kratt slides one finger out, and scissors his brother, before sliding his length in slowly inch by inch. When he's completely inside, he releases a sigh of relief, feeling his brother wrap around him. 

"I'm going to start moving.." Martin warns. "Don't be to loud..." Martin grabs onto both sides of the brunette's hips, pulling out, only to slam against his prostate. 

Chris cries loudly, face pushed against the door by Martin's powerful thrust. The eldest Kratt continues to brutally hit against his younger brothers.

"Martin...!" Chris cries silently, the older man keeps one hand on one hip, while his other hand scans up his green shirt, pinching and playing with Chris' nipple. 

Chris spills his load onto the door. "That was quick..." Martin growls leaning in to bite his brother ear. His thrust become more violent, and Chris is trying his hardest to keep his mouth shut. In a second Martin shifts Botha hands to Chris' hips, squeezing the skin tightly between his fingertips and orgasming wave after wave. 

When he finishes, he slips out his soften member, and nuzzles a kiss into Chris' neck. "I'm sorry," he mumbles.

"Yeah... Apology accepted.. For now," Chris laughs pushing his face off the door. "I'll forgive you quicker if your up for a round two..." Chris says staring up his brother. 

"Of course..." Martin growls.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutttt

Martin grabs Chris' hand, quickly hurrying to the bedroom that awaited the two. When they approach the room door, Martin opens it, and shoves Chris onto the bed. 

"Undress... We don't have enough time, let's hurry this up.." Martin mumbles closing the door shut, he then removes his shirt. 

When both the Kratt brothers are fully nude, Martin climbs over his little brother, and spreading his legs wide open, and moving his hand towards the drawer.

He grabs a tube on lubricant and pops the cap open with one hand and moves Chris legs onto his broad shoulders. He pours an exaggerated amount onto his finger, bringing them down to Chris' entrance. 

He slides his middle finger inside slowly, then his pointer finger and begins to slide them in and out. "So naughty to have gotten hard during dinner with the crew..." Martin growls leaning in and nipping at Chris' erect nipple. 

"Who's fault is that...?!" Chris cries out. "You where... Ahh... You where the one rubbing me under the table..!" Martin smirks and thrust his fingers quicker, bumping against Chris prostate. "Ahh...!" 

"Shhh... Be quiet, we wouldn't want The crew to hear.." Chris lifts his head looking at the door. "What is it?" 

"Did you lock the door?" He asks squinting. "I can't see that far.."

"I always lock the door, are you doubting me?" Martin barks adding a third finger. Chris shakes his head and moans silently. "Good..." Martin slides all three fingers out and moves his hands to his tanned brothers hips. "You think it'll go in easy?" Martin asks pressing his length against his brother entrance. 

Chris is speechless, but nods, wanting to just feel his brothers hard length inside of him. "Very well.." Martin presses harder, sliding halfway in. A bead of sweat formed on the blondes forehead, as he concentrated fitting inside his brother. When he's finally all the way in, he can finally breathe easy.   
"It's all in.." Martin pants. 

Chris smiles and wraps his arms around Martin's neck. "Let's hurry this up..." Chris begs. "I want to feel you move inside..." 

"Fuck..." Martin mumbles. "You little pervert," he groans starting a slow pace into his brother. The younger man is panting at a quick, and staring directly at his big brother with lusty eyes. 

"Please..." Chris whimpers, Martin looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Please what?" He asks with a smirk. The tan boys face turns red, and he gives Martin the look of pleading eyes. "Fine fine.." The blonde shifts both hands into each of Chris' legs and pushes them forward and begins to rams quickly into the younger Kratt.

"Ye..yes!" Chris cries loudly. Martin quickly slams his lips against his little brothers, shutting him up instantly.   
Martin's thrust are hitting against Chris' pleasure spot repeatedly, his legs are twitching madly in his older brothers grasp.

Martin holds on tightly to his brother when he sits down on the bed, allowing Chris to have a seat on his lap while still having Martin inside. He bounces quickly onto his brothers length, arms still wrapped around Martin's neck. 

"I'm gonna..." Martin begins but is stopped when they hear the door slam open. 

"Chris, Martin! You guys have got to see this cool video Jimmy and ko..." Aviva pauses realizing what she has just walked in on. "Chris? Martin?!" Aviva says, face turning bright red. "I..I sorry!" She shouts quickly slamming the door. 

The room is quiet, and uncomfortable. "You said you locked the door.." Chris whispers. Martin gives a laugh in response.

"Sorry?" Martin says shrugging his shoulders. Chris furrows his brows and shakes his head in shame.

The following day Martin and Chris sat at the table staring at their breakfast, staying silent. The whole crew was there as well. But Aviva was staring at Chris, before shifting her eyes at Martin. 

"Breakfast has never been this quiet..." Koki laughs trying to break the silence. 

"Yeah, like no kidding.." Jimmy says staring at Aviva. "Something happen?"

"Let's just keep that behind closed doors..." Aviva says with a nervous laugh. The Kratt brothers shake their heads in agreement.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym sex ayeee

Martin pins Chris against the wall behind the bleachers, staring at him with hungry eyes. "Chris.." Martin mumbles licking at his lips. "What's the meaning of those shorts?" He asks sliding a hand to his brothers woman shorts. 

"I... I got dared by the track team..." Chris mumbles watching Martin's hands move onto his thigh. "You like it..?"

"Yes...." The older Kratt nudges a knee between his brothers legs and grinds against his crotch. "You think Coach will notice?" Martin growls slamming his palms against the wall. Chris doesn't reply, because he isn't paying attention to anything besides the bulge growing in his woman shorts. "Oh... I'll lend you hand.." 

The older Kratt shoves his hand down Chris' shorts, grabbing at his dick. He uses his free hand to pull down his brothers shorts lower. Chris' knees are trembling, as always. 

"Keep the look out.." Martin mumbles sliding onto his knees. He holds his brothers curved member in his hand, and slides it into his mouth. Chris' mouth twitch, releasing a breathless moan. 

The older man slides his tongue onto his brothers head, before bringing Chris' shaft back down his throat. The sound of a whistle catches Martin's attention, he shifts his eyes around, then directly at Chris. 

"...that's the whistle for... For running..." Chris whispers silently. Martin nods and slips out his brothers length and uses his hand instead. His hand causes friction, while he strokes his brother quickly. 

He rubs his thumb over the tip, earning a silent cry from the young man. in a few seconds, Chris releases his load onto the older mans hand and floor. 

"You're so lucky that didn't get on my shirt.." Martin mumbles rubbing his thumb and pointer finger to center, with the sticky substance. "Turn around.."

Chris obeys, turning around and pressing his two palms against the white wall. Martin grabs his hips pulling them toward himself, and uses his two coated fingers, sliding one inside, before adding a second digit.

When Chris is finally loose enough, Martin slides his fingers and arches over his brother, sliding his length in slowly. Chris bits down hard on his lip, waiting for Martin to become fully seated within.

Martin grabs his brothers his hips and Rams quickly. "Martin...!" Chris squeaks, the older man quickly looks around, hoping no one noticed. 

"Chris... Be quiet..." Martin groans keeping the shallow pace, slapping against his brothers behind. His grip is rather tight, so tight he could bruise the beautiful skin. The younger man muffles his cries with his gym shirt in mouth, covered in saliva.

When Martin moves his hips quicker, Chris bites harder onto the cloth, reaching climax soon. The brothers hear the sound of shoes squeaking against the newly waxed gym floor, and dart their attention being cautious. 

"No one going to come..." Martin mumbles giving Chris all his attention. "But I am..." (IM LAUGHING LMAO)

"What..?" Chris asks. A second later Martin is spilling his load inside his brother, who instantly releases his fluids, painting the wall. 

When Martin pulls out, he parts a strand of blonde hair to the side, and flips Chris over, leaning in for a kiss. The two kiss, tongues dancing in the inside of each other's mouths. 

Chris pulls his tongue out gasping for air, before diving back into the kiss. Martin shifts a hand to Chris hair, tugging at it. 

"Let's hurry back..." He smirks. 

"Let's just ditch for today.." Chris says biting his lip. "I think I'd go for a round two.."


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request I had for a locker room shower thing bleh

Chris is thrown into a white shower room, and turns around only to be pinned against the wall by Martin. The older man uses one hand, closing the curtain. 

The two had rushed into the locker rooms quickly, just to get an open shower stall. In a few seconds, the locker room filled with loud chatter. That didn't stop Chris from getting on his knees.

Martin turned the water on, splashing onto Chris' bare back, causing him to arch from the coldness. When the blonde turned the water warm, Chris took his brothers length into his mouth.

"Good boy," Martin smirks. He watches Chris lick the underside of his shaft, and peppers kisses up and down. When he reaches the tip, he wraps his lips around Martin's semi and brings his mouth down.

The younger man bobs his head quickly, while Martin breathes slowly, biting on his lip. A gym locker slams, making Martin turn his head quickly. 

Chris stops, and pauses for a moment, before pumping his brothers length between his hands. He licks the underside again, and quickens his pace. Soon enough, Martin spills his load over his brothers face. 

 

The water from the shower, washes most of Martin's liquids, but Chris manages to save at least some, and uses two fingers to wipe the substance off and takes them into his mouth.

Martin can't hold it anymore, he grabs Chris by the arm, lifting him to his feet, and quickly pushes him up against the wall, water running down his beautiful back.

The older Kratt grabs onto Chris' hips pushing them outward, and shifts his hands lower, and lower, groping at his little brothers round buttocks. He nudges a finger inside, and Chris holds in a moan. 

Despite the environment surrounding the two, they still continue, being cautious of every movement and sound around them. The blonde shifts his free hand to Chris' chest, searching for the younger mans nipples. Soon enough he found what he was searching for, instantly rubbing a thumb over the erect nipple. 

"This aroused already?" Martin mused with a laugh. Shivers ran down the younger mans back, he just wanted Martin to hurry up. He hoped to soon, because right when he thought that, Martin rammed a second finger in, making the brunette gasp loudly.   
Martin stops and checks his surroundings, hoping no one had just heard his brother.

"Sorry..." Chris whispers, face flushed in a red shade. "Can you.. Just hurry this up..? I don't think I can wait any longer.." He admits. 

"As you wish.." Martin growls into his ear. "Just don't go back on your word..." Martin slides both fingers out, and looms over his brothers body. 

"I've never gone back on my word.." Chris whispers back in response. "Right?" He says rubbing against Martin's length. "Hurry up.."

"Wait a second... I don't want to..."   
Martin begins, but is cut off when Chris turns his head around angrily. "Okay.. I understand.." Martin holds his member in one hand, and presses it against Chris' entrance, sliding in slowly.

"Ahh..." Chris mumbles softly to himself. He feels relieved when his brothers deep inside him. Martin stalls for a moment, causing Chris to become angry. "Fucking move..." The younger man demands. 

"Okay okay... Be patient, come on..." Martin replies resting his chin onto the brunettes shoulder. He starts a slow pace, using his free hands to grope at his brothers nipples. 

The water drips off both their bare bodies, pooling at their feet. When Martin picks up a faster speed, shifting his hands to Chris hips, and nibbling on the soft spot behind Chris ear.

"Hey Martin? Where you at doe" (LMAOO) a voice calls out. Martin snaps his head back, in response to the voice. 

"I'm showering..." Martin shouts back. "Leave me alone.." He says turning his attention back to Chris. 

"How long have you been in there for? Where's Chris?" Martin opens the curtain halfway, only allowing his head to peek out. 

"He's not here, he left early... Now shut up and let me shower.." He barks, still thrusting, but at a much slower pace. 

"But wasn't he just with you?" The guy asks confused. Martin slams hard into Chris, and spills deep inside. 

"No... Ugh.." Martin restrains himself from groaning. "He... He uhm.. Shit.." He mumbles. "He just got ready and left okay?" Martin shifts his hand towards Chris hardened length, and strokes him to orgasm. 

Chris sinks his teeth into his own lips, and his load spills into Martin's hand, and onto the shower wall. "I'm gonna go back to showering.. I'm honestly really dirty.." He smirks. 

"I understand.." the guy replies turning around to leave. Martin's head vanishes behind the curtain. 

"Sorry..." Martin mumbles pulling out. Chris just turns around, cupping the blondes face. The water showers over the two, as they embrace, kissing deeply, and leaving no time for sugar coated words. 

"I love you..." Chris says breaking off the kiss.

"I love you too," Martin says parting Chris wet hair to the side and planting a kiss in the middle of his forehead. "Always."


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some funnyish shiz in here

Martin lets out a yawn, as he pays close attention to the rode. He had just picked Chris up from a party at 12:39 in the morning. 

Chris was sound asleep, resting his head against the window. He must've had a great time at the party, because boy was he exhausted when he had gotten into the car.

A yawn escaped Martin's mouth, filling the empty car with a sound finally. He shifted his eyes to the right, looking at his little brother, before shifting his attention back at the road.

He decided to put some music on, to distract himself from falling asleep. When he reaches a red light he quickly takes out an Aqua cd, and slides it inside. 

"Hiya Barbie!" "Hi ken!" The song begins.

"Damn it Martin!" Chris barks quickly waking up and taking the cd out. "Why the hell did you put that cd on? Seriously Aqua? What are you 8? I haven't heard Barbie girl in ages..."

"Well good morning princess!" Martin shouts. Chris groans and rests his head back on the window. "Still tired?" Martin asks.

"Yeah..." The younger man replies. "I'm feeling hungry too.."

"Want something from McDonald's?" Martin makes a left turn, and shifts his eyes at Chris. "No? Yes? Work with me here, I can't read your mind." 

"No.." Chris replies, "I'm not really that hungry," he mumbles silently to himself. Martin shakes his head.

"What the heck? You just said you were hungry.." Chris nods but then shakes his head a second later. "Well what is it? Are you hungry or not?"

"Pull over," Chris says biting at his lip. 

"I'm not going to pullover, where in the middle of the road, I don't even see a restaurant in sight..." Martin replies. Chris snakes his hand onto Martin knees, rubbing it.

"Pullover..." Chris says leaning up towards his brothers ear. "I wanna suck your cock..."(Ewww) Chris whispers into Martin's ear. Martin takes no time to hesitate, and quickly swerves onto the side of the road. 

A smirk grows on the younger mans face, as he removes Martin's seatbelt. He instantly heads his hands towards his brothers zipper, and unbuttons his pants, then unzips Martin. 

The older Kratt is already growing erect, as a bead of sweat forms on his forehead, watching Chris take his dick right into his mouth.

A car passes by, lights flashing, making Martin turn his head quickly. "That scared me..." He mutters. 

Chris slides his mouth of his brothers shaft, and stares directly at him. "Nobody's going to peak... Relax yourself..." He says before taking Martin back down his throat.

"It's hard to relax... Ugh Chris..." Martin groans moving a hand to the brunettes head, and tangling his fingers in his hair. "It's hard to relax when you're doing this kind of thing... In the open.."

Chris shrugs his shoulders, and slides his mouth to the tip, and stroking the rest of the length with his right hand. Martin can feel himself tightening, and tightens his grip on Chris' hair.

A minute later, Martin spills his load into the younger mans mouth. Chris takes all the time he needs, licking whatever is left from his brother. 

He tucks his brother back into his pants and sits up in the chair. "That was good.." Chris smirks licking fluid off his thumb.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluff that turns into a smut eventually.. Part one

Chris awakes to the sound of birds, filling the room with loud chirps. He sits up in bed, noticing Martin, with a pillow over his head. 

"Martin?" Chris murmurs pressing a hand against Martin's shoulder. "Martin, Martin..." Chris begins to yip like an annoying dog. 

"Mmmm.. Be quiet will you...?" Martin growls taking the pillow and hitting Chris with it. 

"Oopfh!" Chris mumbles. He grabs the pillow and walks Martin with it. The older man uses his hands to block the blows. "How dare you throw that pillow at me!" Chris barks.

"Ahaha! Okay okay! I get it! I'm sorry haha... Stop will ya?!" Martin laughs, still shielding himself. Chris stops for a moment, waiting for his brother to withdraw his hands, and when he does, Chris continues to hit him with the pillow. "Chris! Don't make me do this..!"

Chris is to caught up in the moment, to even register what Martin has said, and pays dearly for it. In a lunge, two arms wrap around the younger mans body, and begin to tickle his rib cage.

"BWAHAHAH!" Chris shouts, shoulders moving up. "STOP!! MARTIN.. BWAHHAHA STOP AHAHHA IM GOING TO KICK YOUR AHAHAH.." Chris can barley finish his sentences. "MARTIN! IM SERIOUS.. BWHAHA STOP AHAHA!" 

"I warned you brat," Martin laughs, continuing to tickle the shit out of the brunette. Chris is laughing hysterically, more than he ever has whenever Martin told his cheesy jokes. "Giving up soon?" 

"YEAHAHAH RIGHT!" Chris laughs, the tan man grips hold of the pillow, still laughing and jerking around. "bwahahah! Ow ow my ribs stop..!" 

When Chris finds the chance, he swings the pillow again, making Martin got the wind knocked out of him. Talk about a forceful swing! "Wait Chris wait!" Martin calls out using arms as defense again.

"Yeah right! Pay backs a beotch(Lol), Chris grins, hitting Martin repeatedly with the pillow. When Martin lunges forward for a second time, grabbing both wrist of Chris and body directly over the younger man. 

The room is silent now, so quiet you can hear Kanye west from the neighbors house. 

"Martin..."


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two! Smuttt

Martin..." Chris mumbles quietly. Martin stares down at his little brother, who's face is now a red shade. Martin lets go of one of Chris' hands, now holding them both with on hand, while he snakes the other up his shirt. 

Chris watches, dazed(and confused ayee), as Martin finds his nipple, and tubs a thumb over the skin, a moment later his nipple is erect. Blue eyes dart up, meeting with brown eyes, brown lusty eyes in fact. 

Martin lifts the shirt up, getting a better view of his brothers torso. Chris is beautiful from neck to torso, but Martin wants to see more. He slides a hand down to Chris' waist, tugging at the young mans pajama pants.

He darts his eyes up at Chris, "Can I?" He asks. 

"Yes... That's totally fine!" Chris shouts with a smirk on his face. Martin continues on, sliding the pajamas past Chris knees, and gaped(not gasped) when he noticed a bump behind his briefs. "Oops..."

A smile curls on Martin's face, for Chris to be aroused by his older brother sent him on new levels of want. "Martin slides a hand over, and gropes at the fabricated erection. Chris lets out a huff, watching Martin rub his length. 

"You've never been touched here before?" Martin asks, still playing with Chris' length. 

"N..no.." Chris admits. 

"Good..." Martin mumbles, he suddenly notices a little wet mark on the briefs. "Haha... I see its reacting down there.." Martin laughs. "I can help you out," he pulls at the briefs, until they join Chris pajamas, at his knees. 

Chris length is arched, and dripping pre fluids. Martin wraps a fist around his length, and quickly pumps his little brothers shaft. Martin uses a free hand to unbutton his own pajama pants. 

Martin's erection springs free, when he moves his briefs aside. And Chris just watches in amazement. "Help me a little bit," Martin asks pressing both their length together. Chris nods, and moves two shaky hands toward both of their lengths, wrapping them around. 

"Now what?" Chris asks blunt. ((▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿) ayee) Martin moves his hands off, and places them on the bed. 

"Just move you hands up and down," Martin responds admiring the scene. Chris shifts his hands up, and down, continuing a slow pace. The heated flesh against each other is to much for Chris to handle. 

The youngest spills first, painting his chest with a opaque liquid. His hands as well are now coated with his own fluids. He continues to stroke, and when Martin reaches orgasm he spills all over Chris' stomach and hands as well.

"Ahh.." Martin huffs, he shifts his eyes to Chris, who is staring at the liquid that remain on his chest. Martin sits up, and tucks himself into his clothes before standing up. "Let's get you washed up,"

"Alright..." Chris mumbles, still flustered. The two exit the room, never to speak of this to anyone.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut I think

Martin is reading a news article of Dank Memes one night, when he notices a knock at his door. He shifts his eyes up, and his jaw drops.

Chris stands in the door way, wearing a rather revealing robe, with a bottle of wine in hand. His skin glows, beautifully. Martin can't help but swallow hard. 

"Hello.. Chris," Martin mumbles turning his attention back to the dank memes. "What are you up to now?" Martin tries to sound like he doesn't care, and it's working.

The brunette thins his lips then follows with a cough, now he has Martin's attention. "I got wine.. Want to share some over dinner..?" He asks shifting to the other side of the wall, revealing more skin. Martin notices and scans his brothers underwear.

"What's for dinner?" The blonde asks with a smirk. He's hoping Chris tells him that he's the dinner.

"I cooked you steak..." Martin is slightly disappointed, but doesn't show it. "So.. Yes or no..?" Chris asks, fidgeting his hands. 

"Sure why not, I'm starving anyways.." Martin is hungry, but not really for food. But he agrees, and places the newspaper down before standing up to exit the room. 

When arriving to the kitchen, he notices a plate has already been made for him. He'd feel guilty if he didn't eat it, so he takes a seats, and reaches for the silver fork. 

"You want some wine?" Chris calls out, Martin hesitates for a moment before nodding. "Okay, I'll get you a glass..." Chris heads towards the cabinet and steps on his tippy toes. 

His robe lifts up revealing his round buttocks, completely bare. Martin lets out a silent laugh, enjoying the view. "Chris... Where are your briefs?" 

The younger man quickly snaps into reality, and quickly comes down. "You pervert!" Chris barks shutting the cabinet. 

"Hey... You're the one who's going commando, it's not really my accountability... I'm most likely sure you dressed yourself today." Martin says biting on his thumb. Chris stays quiet, and pours a glass of wine. 

When Chris has both wine glasses filled he heads back to the table, and sets the glass with a 'clink' and it hits against the dark brown table. "So... About your underwear.. Do you always go commando around the house?" Martin is intrigued with the thought that Chris hadn't been wearing underwear. 

Chris stares up, cutting a piece of his stake and eyeing Martin closely. "Why?" He asks stuffing his mouth. 

"Well... It think it's something I've never seen you do before.." Martin begins, cutting his food slowly and choppy. "It's just astounding to me.. I'd get bothered if it where me... It doesn't feel to breezy..?" 

"Shut up you prat..." Chris cheeks turn red. "Why do you always have to inquire me things.. With these weird awkward questions?" 

"Well first off... I'm the one here who's fully clothed.. You haven't even got trousers on, just that robe..." Martin lifts his wine glass off the table, resting it against his lips and taking a sip.   
"Be a dear and cut my steak for me." 

"Do it yourself.." Chris mumbles silently stuffing his mouth a second time. "You're not a baby you know..." He looks up at Martin, who is playing with his food. "Seriously?!"

"What? I'm not good at cutting steak..." Martin lies. "Cut it for me please... I'll behave, I promise." Martin gives big blue puppy eyes, he even pulls off the doggy cry.

"Okay fine..!" Chris picks up his glass of wine and hops out of the chair, walking towards his older brother. He drinks some wine before placing it onto the table and grabbing Martin's silver wear. "You cut it like this..." 

Chris slices neatly into the steak, and the knife makes a clanking sound when it hits against the plate. "See? Like that.." Chris is waiting for Martin to make a move.

"I see," Martin pushes Chris aside and grabs onto the silver wear. Martin doesn't show affection towards Chris, knowing he will act upon it himself soon. "Like this..?" He says placing the knife against the meat. 

Chris watches, waiting for Martin to pay attention to him. The older man slices the steak perfectly and turns to grin at Chris. Chris bites on his lip, and is waiting for Martin to make a move.

"You look wan Chris... Are you sick?" Martin asks. He picks the the wine glass up, and smirks as he takes a sip. Chris gives in a minute later.

"You prat! You where supposed to make a move! You make me look like an idiot!" Chris yips, attacking Martin. The blonde lets out a laugh, wrapping his arms around his little brothers back.

"Oh come on Chris, I already knew..." A smile curls in Martin's lips. "I'm not that slow minded..."

Chris furrows his brows angrily, and moves his head towards the nape of Martin's neck, and bites down at his skin. "Ah..! Ahah stop that you brat..." Martin groaned, placing a hand against Chris face, trying to push his teeth off.

It works, and Chris narrows his eyes at his brothers skin, where a bite mark is bruising. Chris twist around grabbing his wine and turns back. Taking a gulp, and licking at his lips.

"Enticing me, are we?" Martin smirks placing one hand into the robe, he feels Chris' heated chest underneath, the heat he craves. The brunette flinches, when Martin finds his nipple. 

Another hand snakes to his robe and opens it. His nipple is erect already, even though Martin barley even touched him. "Let me take care of you..." Martin rests his head on Chris' chest, and slides his head backward a bit. 

Martin licks Chris' nipple, and sucks on them, causing a moan from the younger man. He bites onto them, and tugs on them with his teeth.

"Ow..Ow..! Martin!" Chris cries. Martin releases his nipple from his bite, and shifts his eyes up to Chris. The brunette still has his wine glass in hand, which isn't really a good thing. But now and then he takes a sip of the wine.

Martin notices the wine and looks back at Chris. "Put the wine down, I don't want you dropping it..." 

Chris presses the wine against his lips and finishes the entire glass and places it back on the table. "Let's continue, yeah?" Chris moans rubbing against his brothers lap. 

"Hey... Don't do that," Martin growls, trying to stop the rhythm from Chris. But it's not use, he's already hardening quickly. "You spoiled brat.." Martin quickly picks Chris up with one arm, tossing him over his shoulder and heading into the living room. 

From there, he hurls Chris onto the couch. Chris releases an 'opfh' sound when he lands on the couch. Martin sits at the edge of the couch, awaiting for Chris to sit on his lap once again. And he takes no time doing so.

Once Chris is seated, he begins to rub his ass against Martin's erection. "No patience?" Chris is embarrassed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding..." Martin coos, rubbing a hand against his brothers sensitive ears.

"Martin.. Can we just fuck already?" Chris growls, grinding against his brothers stiffness. "Come on, I can't wait any longer..." He grinds faster, biting on his lower lip. 

"Okay okay, calm down... Just give me a second," Martin tosses the impatient boy off and dashes into the washroom, opening a cabinet and shuffling around. 

"Martin...! Hurry up!" Chris cries out. He gulps and slams the drawer, opening another one searching for the lubricant, and when he sees it, he grabs it and slams it shut and hurries out. "Finally..." Chris mumbles.

Martin's mouth drops into an 'O' shape as he notices Chris' robe on the floor. "You're not drunk right? You didn't even have that much wine..."

"I'm not drunk, Prat!" Chris barks sitting up. "Why would that even matter?"

"I don't want to take advantage of you, love" Martin mumbles moving his head closer to Chris' ear. Chris feels a burst of happiness. It hadn't occurred to him at the moment. He collides their lips together quickly, and bites on Martin's lower lip, tugging it back. 

Martin opens the cap of lube and pours a large amount onto three fingers, while still having his lip being bitten. Chris finally releases the blondes lip, he lies back and waits for his brother to take control. And he does, he brings two fingers down to Chris entrance, and presses down. 

When his fingers slide it, Chris gasps. "Oh fuck...!" He curses opening his legs wider. Martin is caught off guard by that. "Martin.. I want to suck you off," Chris pouts. 

"Right now? I'm busy..." The blonde raises a brow. "That just might work actually..." He withdraws his fingers and lifts Chris up. "You know how to do it yourself right?" 

"Yes..." Chris admits. Martin nods and sits on the couch, sitting with his legs open, a bulge can be seen from his jeans. Chris jumps toward Martin, and bites down on his zipper, bringing it down. When he tugs Martins briefs, his dick springs free. 

Chris licks gently at the underside of Martin's dick, and drags his tongue up and wraps his lips over Martin. He brings his mouth down, and slides his own finger to his rear end and slides it inside. 

Chris moves his mouth up and and licks at the slit of Martin's dick. Martin groans out, and crinkles his brows, trying to relax. 

"Hey.. I'm going cum," Martin smirks, Chris looks up at Martin who is know forcing Chris' mouth down onto his dick. Chris' throat spasms, demanding for air. And it sends good vibration up Martin's cock. When the blonde finally orgasms, he releases Chris' head from his grasp.

He pulls back and gasps for air. When the atmosphere calms down, Chris goes back to lick at his brothers dick again. Martin lifts his dick with one hand and smears the rest of his milky white liquid across Chris's cheek. 

"You ready?" He asks, Chris nods removing his fingers and hopping onto Martin's lap. He grabs the tan man, pressing his against the couch, and opening his legs with great force. "How do you want it?" 

"Do you even have to ask? You idiot.." Chris growls. "Just fuck me.." Martin takes pleasure in that response, and dives his cock straight into Chris. "Ah!"

"There's no... stopping... me now..." Martin grunts. Martin wants to continue talking dirty, but he can hardly talk at this rate.

Martin breathes heavily, and lifts Chris' legs up. Martin is brutally hitting Chris' gspot inside, making him squeak. His hand shifts to his brothers hard shaft and strokes him quickly. 

"No..No!" The burnette cries, he coats his stomach with an opaque liquid. "I wanted to... I wanted to reach it together.." Chris cries. 

"Don't worry.." Martin reassures. He wraps a hand around Chris' limp member and strokes him to life another time, while still ramming quickly. He slows his pace down, and pulls out, flipping Chris on his stomach before slamming back into the heat. 

"Ah fuck! Right there..." Chris moans, resting his head on his shoulder watching Martin pound into him repeatedly. The bigger brother moves his hands into Chris hips and leans over him. He holds on tightly to his skin and moves one hand to his dick and strokes him again. 

"You ready this time..?" Martin huffs.  
Chris nods, with drool dripping from his mouth. Martin gives four more violent thrust before spilling his seed inside. Chris paints the couch with his load, crying. 

When they finish, Martin collapses on his brother, panting heavily. "Shit... You brat... You're going to kill me one day..."

"More like you're going to kill me..." Chris responds trying to get up. "You're heavy, come on get up..." The blonde obeys and sits up, allowing Chris to jump up and lean against Martin, and falling asleep.

Chris wakes up in his brothers arm and a pain in his lower back. "Crap..." He mutters silently. He looks up at Martin who is asleep. "You prat.." He whispers with a smile. "I love you." He kisses his brothers cheeks and snuggles back into sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riding while gagged and tied

The day before, Chris had gotten into so much trouble at school. Enough trouble to have him suspended for a week. You could say Martin was enraged, but his mind was going blank when Chris was bouncing on his dick, making him forget completely about what Chris had done.

"Fuck.... Chris..." Martin groans watching his brothers hips rise and fall. For someone in Highschool, Martin was curious to how he could've been so experienced. They hadn't even tried this out until now. 

Chris had nothing to say in response, not because he was quiet, but because Martin had gaged him with a napkin. His arms, tied with his green shirt. He had Martin completely underneath him. For which he'd he grateful after they finished.

Chris slammed against Martin's pelvis, hitting the young man directly in the prostate, muffling cries of pleasure. Martin just watched in amazement, how fast Chris was able to move, even being restrained with his arms tied behind his back.

Martin shifts his hands to Chris waist, holding on tightly while the young man does all the work. Chris arms legs begin to tremble, when he reaches orgasm, spilling onto his chest. 

"I think it's my turn to have some fun..." Martin lifts Chris up from the hips and slams his against the bed, and lifts his brothers butt in the air, and slams straight inside. 

A muffled cry can be heard, as Martin pounds inside. He grabs onto Chris bound hands and tugs them back to get a better leverage. "Now that I think of it... I forgot about what happened at school..." Martin groans into his brothers ear. "What exactly did you do?" 

Martin reaches for the napkin tucked in Chris' mouth and pulls it out. The brunette gasps loudly, moans filling the room. "What?" Martin asks pounding harder.

Chris cannot speak, at least for the moment. His moans are the only thing coming out, which only entices Martin even more. 

When Martin finally spills his load, Chris cries. Martin pulls out and plops onto the empty side of the bed. He remembers Chris hands and sits up, untying the shirt. 

Chris arms are marked with a bright red mark. "Are you okay?" He asks rubbing a hand over the mark. 

"No shit..." Chris replies moving his arms around Martin's back. 

"So.. What exactly happened at school...?" Martin asks. Leaning an arm around Chris. 

"You'll find out eventually," Chris mumbles snuggling into his brothers chest, finding the warmth he craved. "I want to sleep for now... My ass fucking hurts..." 

Martin lets out a laugh, wrapping his arms around Chris. "Where'd you learn to do that..." Martin stops when he notices Chris dozing off.. "Geez... Goodnight brat..."


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuff

Martin awakes to the sound of slamming from the upstairs. He opens his eyes and looks around. Chris must be up to shenanigans again, and Martin knows he has to hide before he's caught up in them. 

He quickly gets up and dashes into his room and hides under the bed. Last time he hid in the closet(lol), but that was way to easy for Chris to find him.

"Hey Martin!" Chris shouts loudly, his footsteps can be heard in the other room, stomping around. "Where are you at?" Martin holds his breath in when Chris enters his room.

He opens the closest and sees its empty. "Whaaa...?" When he shuts the closet door, he pauses, and heads towards the bed. Martin's heart is racing.

 

Chris suddenly jumps onto Martin bed, making the mattress hit against the blondes back. "Martiinnnn!!! I'm on your bed again!!" Chris knew Martin didn't let anyone on his bed. But that wasn't stopping Martin from getting out from his hiding place. "Oooh yore phone Martin!" 

Martin quickly snakes his hand into all his pockets, noticing he's left his phone. "Ooh its opened too...!" Chris calls out. Martin calls bullshit, he has a passcode on his phone. But then he hears a click sound. "Your passwords 3030?! Hahah!" 

Martin quickly slides from under the bed, and catches Chris by surprise. "What?!" The younger man shouts darting for the door.

"H..hey! Give me my phone you damn brat!" Martin barks chasing after the brunette. "Don't look at anything!"

"What was that? Look at everything?? Okay!" Chris runs into the bathroom and slams the door locking it. When Martin reaches the door, he begins to pound his fist against it. 

"Chris I'm going to kick you ass once I get in!" Martin growls, he shifts his eyes around try to find something he can pry the bathroom door open with. Kicking it will only damage the door, and a phone isn't worth fixing a 120$ door.

"Oooh! I like your photos Martin!" Chris laughs. Martin freezes and begins to kick the door. 

"Stop! For fuck sakes! I've got things in there! Private things!" Martin kicks the door again until the hinges give up and the door falls down. "Supri...." Martin looks around and can't see Chris. "Come out you little brat..." 

He walks over the door and scans the room. Suddenly Chris darts out of nowhere and sprints into the living room. "Chris!" He shouts chasing after him again. This time he reaches the younger man, grabbing him by the green collar. "Got ya!" 

Chris squirms out from his sweater and slips free, noticing an open window he some how perfectly summersaults out the window. 

"How the fuck is that even possible?!" Martin calls out tossing Chris' sweater aside. He leans over the window, and hips out. 

"Because I'm fabulous darling!" Chris replies before stuffing Martins phone between his lips and climbing a tree. 

"You little monkey," Martin shouts following him, till he reaches the tree. "When I get up there I'm going to strangle you to death! That's a promise!"

Chris looks down, and continues to climb, keeping his grip steady on the bark. His foot scrapes against a piece of bark, slipping down. Martin's phone falls from his mouth.

"Watch out! Coming down!" Chris shouts sliding down the tree, Martin looks up, getting a face full of ass. (LMFAOOOOOOOOO) Martin falls off the tree, while Chris lands directly on him. "Woah bro! You okay?!"

 

Chris asks getting up quickly. Martin sits up rubbing his head. "Chris... I'm going to kick your ass!" The younger man begins to run toward the window, jumping inside and slamming it shut. He locks the back door as well and watches Martin stand up from the window. "Very funny, open the door!" 

"Yeah right! I don't even have your phone anymore!! It fell out of my mouth!" Chris admits nervously. Martin turns around searching for his phone on the ground, and when he finds it, he picks it up angrily, removing dirt and grass. "You're lucky it didn't break! Now open the door!"

"Yeah right! You're going to hit me!" Chris turns away from the door vanishing behind a wall. Martin curses silently to himself, trying to find a way into the house.

He has no luck, besides the back garage door, but he thinks it's pointless. The garage is to dark and looks like something straight out of horror movie. 

While Martin sits outside, waiting for Chris to open the door. The younger man just watches cops, dozing off eventually. Which gives Martin the perfect time to try and sneak in. 

He searches for a twig, while the sun hides behind the trees. He has about 1 hour left of dim sunlight, so he makes it count. When he finds a sharp twig and hurries to the back door.

He jabs the keyhole with the twig, wiggling it around, and hearing a clicking sound. He smirks and pulls the twig out, slowly opening the door.

 

He notices Chris on the couch, sleeping snug. "Chris..." He coos silently. Brown eyes flutter open and the brunette is alert. He quickly gets up to run but is stopped by Martin. "Go to bed, I'll kick your ass when you wake up next thing tomorrow morning. Chris hesitates but agrees.

When the sun sets in the morning, Martin wakes up to find Chris is gone. He dashes up and quickly checks outside to see if the bastard is in the tree. Nope. He heads upstairs and notices a figure on his bed. Chris has fallen asleep there.

Martin gives himself a small smile, knowing Chris is comfortable. Although he is on Martin's bed, he doesn't seem to be bothered at the moment. But that doesn't make him forget about kicking Chris' ass.

Perhaps he'll save that for another day...


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy petting

Martin and Chris had gotten invited to a party recently. As much as they hated going to parties involving annoying guest, but Aviva had dragged them into it, as always.

"Ugh..." Chris groans angrily folding his arms, Martin shifts his attention to Chris and back at the menu.

"Did you want to order something?" Martin asks nudging Chris on the shoulder.

"I want like a pizza," Jimmy begin. Martin turns to look at Jimmy.

"I wasn't talking to you..." Martin responds narrowing his eyes. Loki kicks Martin under the table, causing his to jump up. "Ow, Koki..! What the heck is that about?"

"You don't have to be rude to Jimmy, he's just hungry," Koki barks angrily. Chris attention turns to Martin. 

"What now? What happened?" He asks confused. Martin shakes his head, placing the menu down. "Okay then... Anyways, what's this party about?"

"No clue..." Koki responds with a sigh. "You know Aviva... Always wanting to go to parties.." The three boys nod in sync. "Might as well get something to eat... And I'll pay for Jimmy since you're so rude Martin."

Martin sulks in his chair, but lifts his head when he feels something touch his lap. It's Chris hand, and he's kneading at Martin's thigh. 

"Stop that.." Martin slaps Chris hand away gently and notices Koki staring at him. 

"And now you're hitting Chris, how rude..." She scoffs shaking her head in shame. Martin shifts his eyes at Chris then back at Koki. The brunette lets out a laugh.

"No no, he didn't mean to... Don't get mad at him," Chris reassures. "He's just joking," he gives out a soft smile, and Koki falls for it.

"Ohh.. Sorry Martin.." Koki mumbles, she scratches her head before picking the menu back up, covering her face. Chris looks up at Martin and cups his hands over Martin's ear, and whispers. 

"What?!" Martin almost chokes. Koki places the menu down and stares at Martin. "Sorry, sorry..." Koki squints before picking the menu up and showing Jimmy the options of meals. That vary. 

While Martin scoots his chair in, lap disappearing under the table cloth. Chris scoots in as well, and slides a hand under the cloth, groping at his brothers leg again. 

He sinks his teeth into his lip, when he rubs a hand over Martin's crotch. The blonde swallows hard, Martin isn't sensitive when it comes to things like this... But when Chris is doing it in public, it adds a thrill. 

Chris pulls his hand out and cups them against Martin's ear again. "Help a bro out..." He whispers lifting the table cloth, there you can see a bulge hidden behind the dark grey slacks. 

"OH!" Martin shouts rather loudly, fave turning red. Koki places the menu down, Chris quickly drops the table cloth covering himself again. 

"What happened?" Jimmy asks lifting the table cloth to look under. But Martin stops him. 

"Nothing!" He gulps and stares at Chris who is thinning his lips. "It's just, I know what I wanted to order..." Suddenly Chris leaned in to Martin's ear again. 

"Is it me?" He purrs silently. Martin pushes Chris away lightly and let's put a cough. This makes Chris slightly angry. He takes out his phone secretly and texts Martin.

C: I'm going to go to washroom...  
Chris sneaks the phone into his pocket and pushes out from his chair quickly, and rushes to the main entrance. He was so quick, nobody noticed the hard on in his pants.

"Where'd he go?" Koki asks confused. Martin shrugs, and sighs. A moment later his phone rings. "Rude... You didn't even turn your phone off.."

Martin ignore Koki's comment and reads in bold letters. I'm going to the washroom...

A second later a second text message came, sending another ring. "Martin." Koki growls, he looks up and nods, turning his phone on silence. He read the second text. You know... To relieve myself... 

"Oh god..." He mumbles silently, voice sounding weak. His phone vibrate and he quickly notices the text has an attachment. He doesn't really trust Chris, especially when he's turned on. He looks around before opening the attachment. 

A picture of dank memes comes up and he feels relieved but also disappointed. His phone buzzes yet again and he opens the message without glancing a second. And it's a photo of Chris with an erotic expression on his face. And the text message of.. Sorry I accidentally sent the wrong photo... Here's the one I meant to send. (LMFOAOOOOOO)

He stands up quickly and fixes his tie. "I'm going to go... To the washroom," he hurries off after finishing his sentence and enters the washroom, looking under the stalls for Chris. He spots him in the 3rd stall and walks slowly to the door, looking over and seeing Chris staring directly up at him. 

Chris opens the door quickly, and when Martin is inside, he slams it shut, locking it. Chris wraps his arms around Martin, rubbing against him like a cat. His erection grinds onto Martin, he's painfully hard and wants relief. 

Martin shifts a knee between Chris legs, rutting against his erection. "Wuuu.." Chris mumbles biting his bottom lip. 

"Sometimes I just want to screw you until you can't walk anymore..." Martin growls biting down on Chris ear. 

"Please!" Chris cries putting a little distance between them, and groping at Martin's flesh again. The blonde becomes slightly hard, receiving a breathy laugh from Chris. 

Chris gets onto his knees, not really caring about where they are. He pushes Martin's hips forward, and nibbles on the fabricated slacks. His brown eyes dart up, capturing Martin's reaction.

He unzips Martin quickly, and sucks on the fabric of the briefs, leaving saliva stains. 

"Are you going to suck my dick or what?" Martin barks, but after he says that he hears the door close.

"Martin?! Who're you talking to?" Jimmy asks. Chris looks up at Martin and quickly stands up, but slightly slouching. He gets on top on the toilet, hiding his feet.

"JIMMY COME ON! GET OUTTA HERE..." Martin shouts lifting his head from the stall. Jimmy raises a brow confused. "I'm talking to someone on the phone..." Jimmy stays quiet, and does his business before leaving. 

"That idiot..." Chris mumbles angrily. "Let's ditch and go home..." He mumbles zipping Martin up. 

"That I can agree with..."


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cubes

Chris sits on the couch watching cops, and fanning himself. The house is boiling hot, not only because it's summer and 90 degrees, and Martin had broke the air conditioning.

"Martin...!" Chris complains dying from the heat. "Crack open a window! I'm going to die!"

"They're open already!" Martin calls back from the other room. Chris groans angrily, and lifts his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor. "Do you want cold water?" 

"YES!" Chris responds quickly. He jumps up and walks into the kitchen. Martin notices his shirt is missing and raises a brow. 

"Where's your shirt...?" He asks pouring the water into a cup. Chris turns and points at the living room. "Ohh... Okay..." The blonde scans his body and licks his lips. "Here.. Now get lost," he hands Chris the cup and the young man walks off.

"You said it was cold!" Chris cries from the living room. Martin sighs and heads towards the fridge, opening the freezer section and pulling a tray of ice cubes out.

"I forgot to put your ice cube in... I'm coming just wait..." Martin begins closing the door and heading into the living room. He notices Chris on the couch, face first on the pillow. Martin smirks and pulls an ice cube out slowly and quietly, and presses it against his skin.

"Aieee!" Chris shouts jumping up. "What the hell?! That's cold!" He rubs at his back and glares at Martin. "What're you doing?!"

"Not so hot anymore I see..." Martin laughs. 

"I am! In both ways..." Chris laughs, Martin laughs as well. "Give me some ice then..." Chris reaches for his cup but falls short when Martin pins him against the couch. "Oh come on Martin... It's to hot to do this kind of thing!"

"I'm not doing anything..." Martin laughs, turning Chris over on his back. Brown eyes dart up at Martin, watching his every move. "Just don't move.." Martin reaches for an ice cube and places it into his own mouth.

 

He brings his mouth higher and presses them against Chris lips. Chris takes Martin's mouth greedily, both playing with the ice cube between their tongues.

Martin shifts his hand to the floor grabbing another ice cube while still in kiss. He arches his back up, causing a small cave between him and Chris, and runs an ice cube past his belly button. He slides it higher, stopping at his nipple and rubbing it against the sensitive area. Chris departs their lips and gaps with water running down his lip.

Chris' nipple instantly become erect after feeling the coldness against his skin. "H..hey..." He mutters biting on his lip. Martin smirks and goes lower towards Chris' waistband and looks up. 

"Can I?" Martin asks raising a brow, blue eyes stabbing Chris. 

"Yes please..." Chris replies with a soft smile. Martin just grins and slides Chris waistband down..


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk smut maybe

"Martin..." A soft voice mumbles. "Wake up..." Martin feels the warmth of a hand grope at his leg. He shifts his head around and licks at his dry lips before opening his eyes.

Chris' face is close, deep brown eyes sparkling from the light of the television. "Where are we?" Martin asks dazed.

"You fell asleep... We were watching ghosts.." Chris mumbles still groping at Martin's leg. Martin closes his eyes and opens them again, Chris still staring directly at him. "Are you tired?"  
Obviously Martin thinks to himself, but he shakes his head for an odd reason. "Good.." Martin can hear the sound of a zipper and really isn't sure if it's his or Chris'.

"Just relax... I've got it today..." Chris whispers, lips against Martin's ear. The brunette slides onto the floor, with a soft thud. Martin lets his eyelids close, he feels a hand unbutton his pants. 

Which means it was his pants that were recently unzipped. He feels Chris tug at the waistband of his briefs, and feels the cold air when they're tugged down. The older man breathes heavily as he opens his eyes, staring down at Chris.

"Wait.... What're you doing?" He says trying to keep his eyes open. Chris looks up, and smiles. He wraps his lips around the tip and suckles softly. A groan escapes Martin's mouth. 

He shifts a hand to Chris' hair, making a fist in the brown locks. He lets his eyes close again, and tugs at his hair. The younger man brings his mouth down Martin's hardening shaft, and pumping the rest with his fist. 

"Chris..." Martin growls, he is so close to orgasm, which is no surprise. Martin can't handle himself well when he's half awake. 

"Hm?" Chris asks sliding his mouth back to tip and coming off with a 'pop'. 

"No... No more..." The older man mumbles loosening his grip. "I'm gonna..." Chris cuts Martin off, pressing his hand against his mouth.

"Shhh... Just let me play a little more.." Chris mumbles moving his hand towards his shoulders. He snakes up and stands on both feet, unzipping his pants. He lets them pool at his ankles before kicking them aside and taking a seat on Martin's lap.

Martin's blue eyes struggle to keep focus. "What are you doing..."

"My intentions are clear Martin," Chris mumbles. He rubs his ass against Martin's hard length, and wraps his arms around his neck. "Wake up," he moans grinding against Martin's length faster. 

"Okay..." Martin lies. He focuses on staying awake, and slides his hands towards Chris' waist. Sinking his fingertips in the smooth skin. Tight enough to bruise. "Can't we do this later..." Martin yawns.

"We're already in this state," Chris coos, moving his lips towards Martin's, pressing them together. He continues to run against Martin. "Help me out a little at least..." Chris says pulling out of the kiss.

"Okay..." Martin purrs, rubbing his nose against the nape of Chris' neck. "You smell good... As always.." He stops at Chris' sweater zipper and lifts his head up. 

In a quick movement, Martin pins the brunette against the couch. He moves his hands towards both his legs, and soothes a palm across. "You're a spoiled brat..." Martin growls lifting Chris' legs up quickly. 

"Fuck... Yes..." Chris moans biting his lip. Martin is more aware of his surroundings, but that doesn't mean he's fully awake. He presses his length against the entrance of the younger man. "Yes yes..." Chris moves his hands onto Martin's shoulders, holding on tightly. 

Martin continues to rub against his brothers entrance. The brunette watches in anticipation, waiting for the moment. "Hurry..." Chris mumbles. When Martin doesn't reply he looks up and notices Martin is dozed off. "You sonofa... Wake up!" 

Martin's eyes open quickly and he quickly drops his brothers legs and leans back on the couch. "I'm to tired..." Martin admits. 

"No shit..." Chris sulks sitting up. 

"Tomorrow..." Martin mumbles. "I'll make it up to you.. Promise." 

"Fine." Chris agrees. "But for now I'll just help you out." He says with a smirk. He slithers back to Martin's cheat and looks up. "How does that sound?" 

Martin opens his eyes again, and raises a brow. "Sounds good to me..." He says cupping Chris' face. Chris lets out a laugh, and sinks towards his waist again.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHA PLOT TWIST MARTIN!

"Chris shut up will ya?" Martin growls grabbing a pillow and placing it over his head. Chris just continues yapping like an annoying dog, until Martin can no longer handle it. He throws the pillow hitting Chris off the bed followed with a loud plop and bangs. "Fuck!" Martin shouts sitting up.

Chris sits up rubbing at his head and giving out a yowl. Martin notices a tray of food now scattered on the floor. "Are you okay?!"

Martin hops off the bed and kneels next to Chris. He hadn't realized his little brother had food in hand, and it makes him feel guilty. "Sorry, I'll help you clean up..." Martin turns slightly and reaches for a slice of orange but is stopped when Chris grabs onto his hand.

"I can clean it, it's no problem, really..." Chris says with a smirk. 

"Then clean it now... I don't want anything to stain..." Martin chides. "Remember what happened last time?"

Chris looks confused but nods as if he's agreeing just for Martin's sake, and Martin notices. "What happened then?" He asks.

Chris nibbles on his lips and leans forward. "Why don't we find out?" Martin is confused, but suddenly realizes what he means when he feels a hand graze against his crotch

"Oh.... That happened along time ago... Once..." Martin says biting into his lips. "But.. Right now?" Martin is nervous due to the fact their walls are thin, and almost had gotten caught the last time they did it.

"You don't want to?" Chris murmurs kneeding at Martin's flesh. "I know you want to... Come on..." Chris gives big puppy eyes, and even goes as far to nibble on the cloth of Martin's pants.

"Fuck Chris..." Martin huffs running a hand through his hair. "What do you have in mind?" Martin's hand now snakes lower to Chris chin, and he presses a thumb against the tan boys lips. 

Chris takes the thumb into his mouth, and roughly sucks on it. "Put that pretty mouth to work.." Martin says pulling his thumb out. His hand works its way to his sweat pants, and he unbuttons them quickly shifting his length out.

Chris takes no time to hesitate and quickly wraps his hand around Martin's hardening shaft. He trails his tongue on the underside before taking him into his mouth. He jounces his head up and down, teeth grazing against Martin's shaft.

"Hey be careful..!" Martin warns. He honestly doesn't to be bitten there... Martin had thought Chris was proficient with this sort of thing, but he was wrong. It was unsatisfying, and e was only enjoying the view. "No more..." Martin mumbles pushing Chris' head back.

"What's the matter?" He asks furrowing his brows. "You don't like it?" Chris narrows his eyes now.

"It's not that.. It's just... You used to be better at this.. And I really don't want you biting down on me..." Martin replies with a small laugh.

"Then?" Chris asks raising a brow. "what do you suggest now? Something more... Naughty?" Chris licks at his lips and begins to pump Martin off.

"Ah.. Fuck Chris..."  Martin groans. A smile curls on Chris' face,he quickens his pace and eventually Martin spills his load almost everywhere. 

"That was quick..." Chris jokes standing up. Martin watches him, squirm out of his beige shorts and toss them away, and working his way to his sweater zipper.

"Let me..." Martin cuts in. He jumps up, and soothes a hand across Chris' chest, before bringing down his zipper, revealing a white undershirt, and two erect nipples that stand out. 

Martin slides the sweater off, until it hits the floor, and then turns his attention to his siblings shirt. He presses his palms against the soft fabric, and soothes them lower, until he reaches the end of the shirt. 

In a swift moment, a loud 'rip' fills the room, as Martin tears Chris' shirt open. It catches him by surprise at first, but he soon adjusts to what had happened.   
Martin trails a finger onto his stomach, tracing imaginary circles.

He leans his face in, grazing his lips against Chris' nipple, and soon biting down on them. A yelp escapes Chris mouth, catching Martin's attention. He quickly takes his teeth off and looks up at Chris.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" He asks rubbing his nose against the nape of Chris neck. 

"Yea..yeah..." He admits.

"That's odd... Before you used to like this sort of thing.." Martin mumbles. "Are you becoming more sensitive?" 

"Of course not," Chris barks. "You just... You bit to hard.. Can't we just get to it already?"

Martin raises a brow. "Get to what now?" He asks. 

"You know already, quit acting like an idiot..." Chris mumbles. 

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about..." 

"Never mind then... Since you have 'no' idea then there's no point in doing it, right?" Chris begins to them away but is stopped.

"I'm joking I'm joking! I just like when wyou say it... Geez you brat.." Martin growls. 

"Heh... Very well then.." Chris says wrapping his arms around Martin. "How do you want it?"

"Whichever you like..." Martin says sliding his hand down the smaller mans back, his hand stop at the two round buttocks and he smirks. "Let me go grab the condoms.." 

"For what?" Chris barks yanking Martin. Martin pauses and swallows hard.

"You mean... You mean... go raw..?" Martin's voice almost chokes. A bead of sweat forms on his head. "Okay..." A smile grows on Chris' face. He quickly removes his briefs and grabs Martin by the arm, dragging him to the bed. "Wait the lubricant..." 

"Fine. Hurry up..." Chris releases Martin's hand and sits on the edge of the bed waiting for Martin to come back. When he does, he quickly jumps up, and pulls Martin onto the bed.

"Hey... Why're you so hyper today?  
Martin asks, groping at his brothers flesh. Pops open the cap and pours a large amount onto his fingers. Chris arches his back when he feels lubricated fingers slide into his rear end. Chris whimpers, and trembles. "You're acting like this is your first time..."

"Of course not.." Chris laughs. Martin nods and slides a third digit in. Martin is amazed, and bites his lips when he feels Chris tighter than usual.

"You've been holding a lot in, huh?" Martin laughs. "Don't worry..."

Chris lets out a sigh of relief, when Martin grinds his fingers a certain way. "Yeah.. Right there..." He purrs. Martin finds the bundle of nerves, and when he grazes against them, Chris cries.  
"Get to it already!" 

Martin looks up and furrows his brows. "You're still tight.. Give me a few seconds... I don't want to hurt you.. we haven't done this in awhile..." Chris lets out a groan of frustration. "Don't be a baby... Be patient.. Come on.." 

Chris lets out a pout and mends his brows. "I don't care... You're just taking to long! And the longer you take, the longer it'll take for me to clean the carpet!" 

Martin suddenly remembers the mess they had made... Or that he made when he threw his pillow.. "Are you sure? We haven't done this in over a month since the time we almost got caught..." 

 

Chris' eyes glow, as he watches the brawny man line himself up with his entrance and slide in slowly. It takes him more than a minute before he's finally inside fully. "It's just like.. Before.." Martin laughs. 

Chris bites onto his lip, when Martin starts a slow pace. If it wasn't for Chris being tight, Martin would be slamming into him. "Ugh...." Martin mumbles.

He continues the slow pace, trying to loosen up Chris more, but it's pointless, he can already feel orgasm approaching after three minutes. "Chris..."

"Yeah..yeah?" He replies, Martin just smiles, and interlocks their hands together.

"Sorry.." Martin begins. Chris raises an eyebrows confused.

"For wha..." Chris is cut off, when Martin rams against his prostate. A cry escapes his mouth, and his free hand digs at Martin's back. Martin gives three more thrust, before slowing down and spilling his load inside. He then turns his attention to Chris' erection and strokes him to orgasm, spilling all over himself.

Martin pulls out and pants heavily with a grin on his face. "You know..." He begins. "Today was actually.. It was actually nice..." He watches Chris sit up and soon a laugh comes from the siblings mouth. "Chris, I love you, you know that right..?" 

"Oh dear... Should I take a message for Chris? My name isn't Chris its Toodles." The brunette laughs. Martin pauses and watches as the boy gathers the green sweater, he stole from Chris' wardrobe and runs off. 

"Oh fuck me..." Martin whispers silently to himself..

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore spelling and grammar errors.


End file.
